The Road to Redemption
by tr1xx777
Summary: Darkstripe, Mapleshade, and Thistleclaw were all given a second chance to redeam themselves and are turned into kits to relive their lives. If they succeed, they will be able to spend eternity it StarClan, but if they fail. They will be stuck in the Dark Forest. Forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I know I have another warriors fic, the Rise of Rainstar, but that is seriously not working out. So I'm starting this, it is just to kind of getting the creative juices flowing.**

"Why are we here?" Darkstripe snarled as he faced three other cats. Mapleshade and Thistleclaw were beside him, standing their ground.

"Because we're giving you a chance. A chance to redeam yourselves." Snowfur answered calmly but her eyes bore into Thistleclaw. She still loved him with all her heart and it took a lot of strength to not run to him immediately, it was obvious that he felt the same.

"Why would we want to redeam ourselves?" Thistleclaw asked evenly.

"Do you really want to spend the rest of your time in the Dark Forest?" Crookedstar asked. Nobody spoke, not even Mapleshade who almost always had an opinion about something.

"Fine. We'll do it." Thistleclaw answered the three StarClan warriors sitting ahead of them stood up. They took a step forward and each touched the noses of the other three Dark Forest warriors.

Firestar to Darkstripe, because the ginger leader was the one thing Darkstripe failed to overcome in his short life.

Snowfur to Thistleclaw, because the loss of his mate is what made him turn evil in the first place.

And Crookedstar to Mapleshade, because the two shared a bond Mapleshade had with no one else. A bittersweet bond.

Pain rippled through the three dead cats bodies as they felt themsleves shrinking.

"What have you done?" Mapleshade snarled and tried to unsheath her claws. Firestar didn't answer but instead turned and walked away, Crookedstar did the same but Snowfur remained where she was.

"I love you. No matter what you did, I will always love you." the white StarClan member whispered to her mate, Thistleclaw as he let out a shrill scream.

Finally, Snowfur as well walked away from the three warriors as endured the pain.

Everything seemed to go black but they could hear voices.

There was a young she-cats voice.

"What will you name them?" the she-cat asked.

Another she-cat answered but her voice was much deeper and more mature. "This one, the dark brown tabby is Dark-kit."

Darkstripe felt someone nudge him lightly as a male started speaking.

"This one is Maplekit and the last one is Thistlekit." the tom said nudging Mapleshade and Thistleclaw.

Mapleshade let out an indignant meow, but it sounded young and kitlike.

Suddenly, realization dawned on the three cats. They were kits!

**Yup, it sucked but it isn't my first priority. So review I guess.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I'm going to be doing the POV like the following: Dark-kit, Thistlekit, then Maplekit. and Moondust...uh sure, here's a cookie.**

Dark-kits POV

My eyes opened and I looked around, I was no doubt inside a nursery. There were two kits beside me and two more sleeping next to a creamy brown she-cat. Also in the nursery was a gray she-cat with a swollen belly.

"You're awake." I turned to see another she-cat, a large ginger one with green eyes, purring at me. She looked familiar but I couldn't place her name.

"Who are you?" I asked in a not so nice tone. I was never nice, not as Darkstripe and not now. Was Darkstripe my name then? It seems so long ago.

"I'm your mother, Squirrelflight. And these are your littermates, Maplekit and Thistlekit." Squirrelflight purred, despite my harsh voice. Maplekit looked the same as she did in the Dark Forest but Thistlekit was a dark brown tabby when he used to be gray and white. I looked at my paws, I was the same brown color as him.

"Have they woken up yet?" I turned and saw a large tabby brown tom walking in. He looked a lot like Tigerstar...or was his name Lionstar? Maybe Tabbystar? Everything seems so foreign and I can barely remember my own mothers name. What was her name again?

"Dark-kit has woken up, but the other two are still asleep. They'll wake up soon." Squirrelflight answered and licked her mates cheek.

"Of course." the tom purred. "What color are his eyes."

I rolled my eyes, it's like he knows nothing about kits. "Blue, and then they'll change color as I get older." I answered for Squirrelflight and the tom both gave me a strange look. I wasn't supposed to know that.

"...he's right though. By the time they're six moons, they should all have different colored eyes." Squirrelflight said quietly, she was obviousely trying not to wake the other kits.

"Who are they?" I asked looking at the she-cat curled around some kits.

"That's Daisy and her two kits, Lark-kit and Honeykit." the tom answered. I was about to say something else but Squirrelflight and the tom dove into a conversation about some cat named Honeyfern. Squirrelflight kept on calling the tabby tom, Bramblestar. That must be my father.

I ignored their conversation and moved to prod my litternates awake. I already knew that Squirrelflight and Bramblestar wouldn't let me out until Maplekit and Thistlekit have opened their eyes.

"Wake up, Thistlebrain. I want to look outside." I hissed and scratched Thistlekits flank.

"Shut up Darkstripe, I'm trying to sleep." Thistlekit snarled back.

"Darkstripe?" Bramblestar cocked his head but I ignored him.

"I said wake up!" I yowled and bowled Thistlekit over, rolling over Maplekit in the process.

"Dark-kit! Be nice! I don't remember Leafpool ever being that mean to me when I was a kit." Squirrelflight snapped and I rolled my eyes. She-cats could be so boring some times.

"For the love of Snowfur, leave me alone!" Thistlekit snarled and tried to cuff me over the ear with unsheathes claws. I looked over and saw Maplekit purr evily.

"You would say that." she grinned.

"That's enough!" Bramblestar snapped and picked me up. Squirrelflight seemed to be carrying Thistlekit and nudging Maplekit along with her paws.

"Good morning, Bramblestar, Squirrelflight. How are the kits?" a dark cream she-cat asked.

"Frustrating." Squirrelflight mumbled before setting Thistlekit down. Bramblestar did the same with me and I raced away before he could catch me.

"Come here, mousebrains. We need to talk." I hissed at my littermates and they followed. "Okay, When I woke up, I felt like I knew exactly who I was and like I had a different family, but now...I don't know. It feels like I'm forgetting stuff." I tried to explain.

"I know what you mean. At first I felt like I had a whole other past but I feel like it's all slipping away." Maplekit added.

"Same. The only name I really remember is Snowfur. That's it." Thistlekit said quietly. I nodded with understanding before a voice made us jump apart.

"Are you the new kits?" I turned to see three gray cats, all fairly young. Two toms, one she-cat.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Maplekit snarled and the datkest gray tom flinched back a bit.

"Fiesty, and we were just wondering. I'm Dewpaw, this is my brother Snowpaw and my sister, Amberpaw. Do you want a tour of ThunderClan?" Dewpaw replied.

"We can figure it out on our own." I snapped. The three apprentices shared a glance before turning around and walking away.

The last thing I heard from them was Amberpaw whispering, "what has Bramblestar created?"

**There you go. Chapter two. Yes, I changed what Thistekit and Dark-kit look like. Berfore the were gray but I thought they seemed more like dark brown tabbys. So, they're beginning to forget their pasts and by the end of the day, their entire memory should be gone. Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thistlekit POV**

"Come on, Thistlebrain!" Dark-kit snapped. He seemed to think he was the leader of Maplekit and I, rudely calling us 'Thistlebrain' and 'Mapledung.'

"Quiet Dark-kit!" Maplekit finally hissed and stalked toward her brother. "We have six more moons. We're in no rush."

Dark-kit ignored her and trotted into a cave near the nursery. I looked around and saw that it was empty other than a fluffy ginger blob on the far side. I wasted no time in running to it and prodding it in the side.

"What are you doing in here?" the blob, which turned out to be a she-cat, asked.

"Waking you up. What's it look like?" Maplekit retorted and the ginger cat got to her feet. She was larger than us but not as large as Squirrelflight.

"Well, you aren't supposed to be in here." she growled back and started shoving us out of the cave. When her paw hit my rump, I turned around and sank my sharp teeth into her foot, drawing blood.

"Ow! What is wrong with you!" She snarled and three cats appeared at the cave entrance.

"Cherrypaw? What are you doing witn those kits? They aren't supposed to be in here." A gray she-cat meowed.

"I know! I was trying to get them out but the little rat bit me!" Cherrypaw screeched and showed her now bleeding paw.

"What's your name?" A large golden brown tom asked me and I puffed my chest out.

"Thistlekit. And ever call me a 'rat' again, and it won't be just your paw that's bleeding." I snapped before I felt myself being lifted up by the golden brown tom.

Maplekit was being carried by the gray she-cat and Dark-kit by a gray and white tom.

"Let go of me, you pile of fox-dung!" I yelled and tried clawing the warriors chest.

"Thornclaw! What's going on!" I turned to see Bramblestar with Squirrelflight by his side.

"These kits snuck into the apprentice den and this one bit Cherrypaw." Thornclaw answered as he set me down. As if on cue, Cherrypaw limped by with a scowl on her face. "Who's kits are they anyway?"

Squirrelflight sighed before answering, "ours. I don't know why but ever since they've woke up, it's been like this. Name calling, insults and fighting."

I rolled my eyes at my mother. She didn't really expect us to become her perfect little StarClan warriors, did she?

"Put me down before I claw your eyes out!" Maplekit snarled and unsheathed her claws. Before she coukd swipe at the tom, he dropped her, rather roughly. "Careful or next time you won't be so lucky."

"Kit, I'm four times the size as you. Do you really think you cou v ld take me on?" the tom snarled and Bramblestar gave him a disapproving look.

"Mousewhisker, Ivypool, Thornclaw, We'll take them from here." Squirrelflight dismissed the warriors before turning to us, "where did you learn to behave like that?"

"Tigerstar." Maplekit answered simply and there was a silence in the air. The name seemed familiar but I couldn't place it.

"Go to the nursery. Now." Bramblestar ordered. I opened my mouth to argue but he cut me off, "I said now!"

I hissed in annoyance before stalking away. A gray tom was talking with the she-cat with the swollen belly that I had seen when we had woken up. I think I heard her name was Dovewing and the toms name was Bumblestripe.

"Hi, I'm Honeykit and this is my sister, Lark-kit." a golden kit announced and bounced towards us. I couldn't care less whether her name was Honeykit or Dungkit.

"Whatever." Maplekit hissed and curled into a ball. I took more time to analyze the two kits.

Honeykit was a golden kit with amber eyes and Lark-kit was a pretty white she-cat with blue eyes. I couldn't help but feel like she reminded me of someone that I once knew. Someone very special.

"H-hi." I stuttered. I could hear Maplekit and Dark-kit laughing at me but I didn't really care. "I'm Thistlekit."

"Thistlekit!" I turned and saw Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw storming into the nursery. "Why did you feel the urge to do that?"

I rolled my eyes, I really didn't like them. I knew that I was supposed to, but I just hated them. "What? Sneak into the nursery?"

"Bite Cherrypaw's foot!" Brambleclaw roared. Lark-kit looked a little sickened that I did that and I almost immediately regreted it. But not ebough to be nice.

"Because I can." I retorted and curled up into a little ball. I was tired and hungry. There was no way I was going to get milk from Squirrelflight, I would rather starve.

I felt someone curl up next to me and when I looked up, I realized it was Lark-kit and Honeykit.

"You bit her paw? That's awesome. She's always grumpy in the mornings." Honeykit purred and Lark-kit agreed almost immediately.

That night, I fell asleep with two she-cats on my side.


	4. Chapter 4

**Maplekit POV...**

I opened my eyes when I heard Squirrelflight speaking in a hushed voice to Brambleclaw and Dovewing.

"I'm really worried, they refuse to drink my milk or even lay next to me. I don't know what I did wrong." Squirrelflight sounded like she was going to start crying any second. I did hate Squirrelflight, I just don't remember why exactly. Whatever, it doesn't mean I'm going to stop hating her because I can't remember. I'm sure it will come back eventually.

"You didn't do anything wrong. The just have... a lot of personatlity. But I am a little worried." Dovewing admitted and looked at the ground sheepishly. "I saw how they talk to eachother and how they actually seem to enjoy causing others pain. I just don't want my kits to get hurt when they arrive."

"What? They're kits! They wouldn't hurt others!" Squirrelflight snarled.

"I'm a little worried myself. Thistlekit seems to be making friends but I'm worried that their ways are going to rub off on Honeykit and Lark-kit." Bramblestar admitted and Squirrelflight stared at her feet.

I sighed and got to my feet. They've been talking long enough and I want to explore more than just the apprentice den today. I walked over to Thistlekit who was still curled around Lark-kit and Honeykit.

"Wake up, you're two little fan kits can wait." I snarled and cuffed Thistlekit over the ear. He groaned a bit before standing up and carefully manouvering himself away the two kits.

Dark-kit was already up and waiting for us at the nursery entrance.

The clearing was more packed than yesterday and there were more cats that we didn't recognize. I could see the same gray and white tom that had so rudely dropped me yesterday. I think his name is Mousewhisker. He's talking to a white tom.

"C'mon Mapledung, I want to look around." Dark-kit snarled. A few cats turned at the harshness of his voice but I ignored it.

I stomped towards him with unsheathed claws and scratched him across the cheek. "Shut up! Don't forget who you're talking to you, pile of fox dung!" I hissed.

"Hey! What was that?" I turned and saw a huge gray elder. Dark-kits pelt bristled as if he really, _really _didn't like him even though I knew for a fact they've never met.

"What does it look like? It's not like I would go up and lick him or something." I rolled my eyes which seemed to make him more angry.

"We were just playing, relax!" Thistlekit huffed, "just leave us alone!"

I stormed away before the elder could say anything else and into the first den I saw. The elders den.

"Kits!" a ginger she-cat squealed and I rolled my eyes. "Are you Squirrelflights?"

"No." Dark-kit hissed, "we hate Squirrelflight. We don't have parents."

The ginger elder seemed taken aback and shared a glance with the dark brown tom beside her. "You can't hate your own mother."

"We can and we do!" Thistlekit snapped, "the only cats I'll ever like in this Clan are Maplekit and Dark-kit...and Lark-kit and Honeykit."

"Aren't you just precious." the elder muttered sarcastically. Dark-kit unsheathed and sheathed his claws in annoyance.

"Elders are boring, let's go." I snarled and whipped around. We could hear the elders muttering something about manners but we weren't listening. We were born mean and we weren't changing for anyone.

"Thistlekit! Maplekit! Dark-kit!" I could hear Squirrelflight calling us. I swear it's like she only let's us see one part of the whole camp a day!

"What?" Dark-kit snapped. For some reason, he hates ginger cats. Not the kind I am, ginger and white, but just full on orange fur. He told me yesterday when Thistlekit was off with Honeykit and Lark-kit.

"It's time to drink." Squirrelfligh purred and I rolled my eyes.

"We. Are. Not. Having. Milk. From. _You_." I snarled and she flinched back as if we had clawed her. "We would rather starve than go anywhere near you."

Daisy, who was watching near by, had her mouth hanging open. Lark-kit and Honeykit also looked shocked but Squirrelflight took it the worst. She ran away to the leaders den to probably cry in Bramblestars scruff. She was weak.

"I have enough milk for you." Daisy offered even though she looked hesitant. I was about to object but Dark-kit nudged me.

"Look, we aren't old enough for fresh kill. We need this." Dark-kit hissed and I nodded.

We had been awake for two days and already we have driven away our parents and half the Clan.

**They're so mean ;-) Anyway, there is going to be a time jump because I hate those stories where it's the same chapter over and over again and that's what it's turning into. So review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, so here's the next chapter. It takes place two moons after the last chapter.**

Dark-kit POV

I kept my tail low to the ground as I stalked Honeykit ahead of me. She was laying down in the sun and didn't see me coming from the shadows. I unsheathed my thorn sharp claws and in one swift movement, I leapt at her.

We rolled over, both of us trying to get the winning blow, but we were stopped when I felt myself being lifted off Honeykit.

Of course, it just had to be Bramblestar. He looked angry but then again, he always does.

"I've told you a million times, keep your claws sheathed when playing with the other kits." Bramblestar growled and I rolled my eyes. I always kept my claws unsheathed, so did Maplekit and Thistlekit. It was just the way we worked.

Of course it had its down points, like how we already had a few scars here and there and how we were in the medicine den more than most elders.

Bramblestar set me down and I trotted over to Honeykit. The first moon that we had known eachother, I had hated the golden kit. I thought she and her sister were weak but she proved me wrong when she pinned Maplekit to the ground and gave my sister a good nick in the ear. Needless to say, Daisy wasn't too happy about the change in her kits behaviour.

Suddenly, the camp was filled with new cats and yowls of panic. Thistlekit, Lark-kit, and Maplekit immediately rushed to where Honeykit and I were standing to see what was going on.

I felt myself being lifted off the ground by a strange warrior along with the other four kits and was carried outside of camp. I tried struggling, but it was helpless.

"Let me go, you big pile of fox dung." I heard Maplekit scream but she was answered with a grunt.

After what seemed like forever of running, the strange cat finally reached his destination. A camp hidden by pine trees.

"Blackstar, we have them. Now ThunderClan will know not to steal kits from us." the tom that was carrying me hissed to a large muscular white male with black paws.

"Good, it's only a matter of time before Bramblestar returns Snakekit." Blackstar said, coldly. "In the meantime, Snowbird, Tawnypelt, will you feed them?"

A white she-cat and a tortoiseshell she-cat nodded from where they were standing near what I assumed was a nursery. The tom that had carried me, nudged me along and I hissed in annoyance. I knew it was only a matter of time before Thistlekit pulled the same move he did on Cherrypelt when she was an apprentice.

"Ow!" a brown tom screeched, "it bit me!"

The other kits and I cheered for my brother as he sat proudly and the brown tom licked his bleeding paw. Since our teeth have grown in the last two moons, this attack brought much more blood than before.

"Good job, Thistlekit!" Lark-kit purred and licked the brown tabby's cheek.

"Don't praise him! You shouldn't congratulate that kind of behavior!" the now bloody tom yowled at Lark-kit but she seemed unfazed.

"Ratscar, go see Littlecloud." Blackstar ordered as Ratscar hopped over to what looked like the medicine den.

"What's your name, little one?" Snowbird asked me once the cats managed to lead us to the nursery.

"Don't call me that!" I snapped and Snowbird flinched back a little bit, "and my name is Dark-kit."

"And you?" Tawnypelt asked looking at the rest of the kits.

"I'm Lark-kit and this is my sister Honeykit." Lark-kit replied cheerfully and I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Even though they had gotten a little tougher and more like us, they were still too nice. "And this is Thistlekit and Maplekit."

"I still don't think Blackstar should be stealing kits. It isn't going to be effective and will just get Bramblestar angry." Tawnypelt said to Snowbird and the white she-cat nodded.

"Duh, Bramblestars always angry." Maplekit laughed as she stalked Thistlekits tail.

"What?" Tawnypelt seemed genuinly confused.

"No he isn't, he's just always angry at you." Honeykit added and I hissed at her.

"That's strange, Bramblestar has always said that he loves kits. Didn't Squirrelflight have his kits a few moons ago?" Snowbird wondered aloud. At that moment, three kits came tumbling out of the nursery, and tackled me.

I hissed and whacked one of the kits with unsheathed claws across the face. It immediately started bleeding and the kit started crying.

"Shinekit!" Tawnypelt screeched. Shinekits white face turned red with blood and a few cats that were watching all crowded around her. "Stay away from me and my kits!" Tawnypelt spat and picked Shinekit up.

Snowbird wrapped a protective tail around the two other kits and hissed at us. "What is ThunderClan teaching their kits?"

"Enough!" All cats turned to see Blackstar standing angrily behind them. He then walked up to me and stood over me "If you ever hurt a kit like that again, I will make sure you regret it."

I couldn't help but shrink down. I had never met a cat more frightening than him. "Yes." I whimpered and he stalked away. The group crowding me parted and my littermates trotted up to me.

"That was weak, I thought you were stronger than that. Way to make ThunderClan and _us _look pethetic." Thistlekit hissed and Maplekit scratched my flank with her long claws. I was used to their attacks by now, so it barely even hurt. It still drew a little blood though.

Lark-kit ignored me like her oh so precious Thistlekit, but Honeykit trotted up and licked my cheek. "I think you were brave. Nobody will want to cross paths with us anymore."

"Really? But I was weak and shrunk down when Blackstar got angry." I replied and she just shook her head.

"Maplekit would have too."

I purred at her explanation and together we walked into the nursery to spend another night sleeping alone.


	6. Chapter 6

I yawned as I woke up and looked around. Dark-kit was snuggled up to Honeykit, Maplekit was sleeping alone and Lark-kit was nowhere to be found, probably playing with one of the other kits. Tawnypelt was still angry about yesterday but allowed Lark-kit and Honeykit to play with her kits.

"Who's your parents?" I looked up and saw a dark gray tom staring at me in interest.

"Some pathetic scumbags. They don't even deserve to have kits." I bared my teeth and the cat purred in amusement. To show I wasn't joking, I leapt forward and sunk my teeth into his paw, of course, he screamed in pain. What can I say? My teeth are like thorns.

"You don't deserve to _be _kits!" the tom screeched and this time, I purred. I hadn't sunk my teeth in far, something about this warrior interested me and he didn't seem to be the same as all the other ThunderClan losers.

"Oh calm down, it doesn't hurt that bad." Dark-kit snapped from behind me. I was still angry at him for backing off from Blackstar yesterday so I whipped around and pinned him to the ground.

"Nobody asked you, weakling." I snarled and Dark-kit narrowed his eyes. My brother got his hind legs free and immediately started raking his claws down my stomach.

I felt a blow to my side and looked over to see the gray cat had whacked me away. He didn't even look like he regretted it. That's when I started purring.

"Respect. What's your name?" Dark-kit purred as well and so did Maplekit who had just woken. Honeykit had woken up long ago and went out to play with her sister.

"Scorchfur. And you never answered me. Who are your parents?"

"Squirrelflight and Bramblestar. But we hate them." Maplekit explained and Scorchfur seemed shocked.

"Bramblestar? You realize that once you're apprentices, you're going to have to listen to whatever he says?" Scorchfur said as the white kit, Shinekit, blundered in with three jagged scars across her face. When she saw Dark-kit, she yelped and ran.

I hissed at what Scorchfur had mentioned. I hate ThunderClan! I hate Bramblestar and Squirrelflight, Leafpool, Cherrypelt, Mousewhisker and all of those stupid elders!

I was so worked up that when I saw a ginger flash out of the corner of my eye, I leapt at it and started shredding it to pieces.

"Firekit!" Scorchfur gasped and snatched the ginger kit out of my grasps. My fur was sticky in blood and the kit looked almost lifeless in his jaws. The gray tom raced out of the nursery and I collapsed on the ground, shaking in rage.

Lark-kit, who had just appeared at the entrance, looked at me in disgust and I felt my heart drop. She almost never looked like that.

"You could have killed him!" the white kit screeched and my fur bristled. She had no right telling me off like that.

"At least I'm not weak like you! I'm going to be the strongest warrior in all of the Clans and you'll be rotting in the apprentice den because you will never become a warrior." I retorted and whipped around. I stormed over to my temporary nest and collapsed on the bedding.

Maplekit and Dark-kit were hissing something to Lark-kit that sounded something along the lines of 'the pest got what he deserved.'

But even I knew that wasn't true. I looked up and saw Firekits body being lay out in the middle of the clearing and something hit me that I had never experienced before. Regret.

I was cold, mean, and vicious, but I never intended to kill someone like that. And I just did.

**Firekits dead :( he was Tawnypelts kit, named after Firestar, but Thistlekit got angry and ended his life early. Here is a description of all the ShadowClan kits.**

**Shinekit (now named Scarkit)- fluffy white she-cat. Parents- Tawnypelt, Rowanclaw**

**Firekit(dead)- firey red tom. Parents- Tawnypelt, Rowanclaw**

**Snakekit (missing)- gray tom with stripes on his tail. Parents- Olivenose, Scorchfur**

**Talonkit- dark brown tom. Parents- Smokefoot, Snowbird.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay, 30 reviews and they aren't even apprentices yet! Thanks for the reviews, I'm going to try and make it to 50!**

**Maplekit POV**

A large gray tom, Smokefoot, held me in his jaws as a huge patrol left camp. Blackstar had announced something about bringing us to the gathering and showing the Clans what ThunderClan is doing. I really didn't understand what ThunderClan was doing but I knew I would in a matter of minutes.

Smokefoot leapt onto a log and dug his claws in so he wouldn't fall.

The log was the only thing connecting the mainland and the island in front of us.

"Don't fall." I mocked and he sunk his teeth further into my scruff. I had long since gotten used to the painful feel of sharp teeth peircing my skin.

"It doesn't matter if he falls. He can swim, you can't." a mottled brown she-cat snarled from behind.

"Kits! A gathering is no place for kits!" a cat screeched when she saw me and the others.

Smokefoot bit down harder and I fought the urge to yelp in pain. I was not weak!

Blackstar climbed up a tree and glared at Bramblestar as he sat down.

"I'll go first." a blueish gray she-cat offered and stepped forward. "Prey is plentiful and Rushtail just gave birth to her first kit, Tumblekit."

WindClan and RiverClan cheered but the other two Clans, ShadowClan and ThunderClan were two busy glaring at eachother to notice anything that the RiverClan leader said.

"Congratulations, Mistystar," a brown tabby tom stepped forward, "in WindClan we have two new apprentices, Goldenpaw and Eaglepaw."

I looked over and saw that two young cats, no doubt the new apprentices, were standing proudly as RiverClan and WindClan cheered.

Bramblestar stepped forward, his fur still bristling. "One of our elders, Purdy, has passed after an unexpected ShadowClan attack."

Hisses rose from the Clans as Bramblestar continued. RiverClan and WindClan looked disapprovingly at those who hissed. "Dovewing finally had her kits, Fernkit, Sunkit, and Ashkit. That is all." Bramblestar stepped back.

I felt Smokefoot move forward until he was at the front of the gathering before he dropped me. I landed on my feet but the gray warrior shoved me forward with his paw. He stepped on my back and held me in place with unsheathed claws.

I looked over and saw that Ratscar, Scorchfur, Rowanclaw and Oakfur had done the same with Thistlekit, Lark-kit, Dark-kit and Honeykit.

"In ShadowClan, prey has been plentiful, new kits were born and our apprentice den is full," Blackstar started, "Until ThunderClan stole one of our kits, that is!"

Yowls of protest rose up and Bramblestar opened his mouth to object but Blackstar silenced him.

"We attacked ThunderClan to get Snakekit back, when we didn't find him. We took five of your kits instead. Now, I wish we didn't."

The clearing remained silent as everyone appeared to be confused.

"Tawnypelt had two new kits last moon, Shinekit and Firekit. Thanks to these precious kits, Shinekit is now named Scarkit and Firekit isn't even alive to call her that."

"W-what do you mean?" Bramblestar stuttered.

"Scarkit came out to play and the first response from little Dark-kit here, was to scratch her across the face."

The Clans gasped and I could see Rowanclaw digging his claws deeper into Dark-kits back.

"The only cat that seemed to be able to talk to these kits, was Scorchfur. When Firekit came into the nursery and accidently interrupted the conversation, Thistlekit attacked him. A few minutes later, he died."

There was a louder gasp from the Clans and Bramblestar stared at us with wide eyes.

"You can have your kits back, but until we get Snakekit back, this is war." Blackstar finished and ShadowClan raced off the island. The rest of the cats just stared at us. Finally Spiderleg, Lark-kits father, stepped forward and took Honeykit in his jaws. Birchfall did the same with Lark-kit, but nobody touched me and my brothers.

"Bramblestar, I am not one to judge other Clans based on how a few of their warriors act, but you're creating new Tigerstars." the RiverClan leader said quietly, "but the thing with Tigerstar is that we knew what he wanted. We don't know what they want."

**Well, they are in trouble. Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Dark-kit POV, my chapters are really short. I just noticed that, I usually type two pages worth on word document but if you read a book, there isn't two pages between chapters. So from here on out, my chapters will be longer!**

I trudged behind Thornclaw as our Clan walked around the lake to get to our Clan. I had expected some yelling and punishment for what we had done but after Mistystar left, Bramblestar didn't even talk to us. He just led ThunderClan over the fallen log. Thistlekit, Maplekit and I didn't even start moving until Whitewing told us that nobody would carry us home.

It was too bad because my feet were starting to hurt and being so close to the lake made the ground muddy and I kept on getting stuck. Maplekit and Thistlekit were having the same problems but they would never admit it. It proved we were weak and needed someone to help us and since the day we were born, we had lived off the moral that if you needed help, you were weak.

We finally made it around the lake but the group of ThunderClan cats were already far ahead of us and I wasn't sure if we would be able to catch up with them in time to find out where the camp entrance was hidden.

"Look who it is here, three measely ThunderClan kits, all lost in the forest." I turned and saw a dark figure lurking in the shadows. It looked like there were two of them, one male and the other female. The one who had spoken was a tom.

"Don't call us measely! You have no idea what we can do!" Thistlekit snapped, I knew that he was referring to Firekit. The ginger tom had to be at least three moons older than us and now he was dead. We were also quite big for our age, anyway.

"Then show us. What can you do?" the female teased and I whipped around to see a black tail disappearing in the shadows. They were really starting to get annoying.

"Weren't you at the gathering? I killed another kit and Dark-kit here scarred one. Those are just a few things we can do." Thistlekit snarled and one of the black rogues fur bristled a bit.

"Little Firekit never saw it coming." Maplekit purred as we all unsheathed our claws. This morning, we had discovered a way to make our claws sharper by sharpening them on rocks. I had tried with my teeth but it ended hurting more than sharpening.

The two cats stepped out of the shadows and looked down at us. They were large and were obviousely built for running. Ex-WindClan cats maybe? They were definately rogue now, based on their scars and the way their ribs were showing through their scrawny black pelts.

"Why don't you kits run along and play now. It's a waste to kill three kits when it looks like ThunderClan will do that for you. We saw how much they hate you." the tom snarled. None of us moved and I kneeded my the ground with my sharp claws.

"Haven't you kits learned? Fighting isn't always the answer." the she-cat mocked and they both laughed at he humorless joke.

"Fighting's always the answer." Thistlekit muttered under his breath and got down into a battle crouch.

Since we were only two moons old, we have no idea what a real battle crouch looks like but I could tell that my brother was trying to mirror what he saw Amberpaw, Dewpaw, and Snowpaw practice in the clearing in the ThunderClan camp. It looked a little rough and unpractised but he had the basics down.

The two black cats laughed and got into their own, better battle stances and prepared for their attack. I was still having a hard time believing that two, obviousely experienced and trained, cats were wasting their time battling kits. Isn't there better things that they could be doing? Like, I don't know? Fighting real warriors?

There was a flash of gray and the black tom was bowled over. The female shrieked in surprise and ran away. It was kind of sad actually how they were acting all tough a few seconds ago and when someone new comes in, they freak out and run away with their tails in between their legs.

"Get off ThunderClan territory, traitor!" the gray ball hisssed and the black tom also ran off after the female. When she turned, I saw that it was Ivypool who had come to the rescue. "Are you okay?"

"Fine." Maplekit huffed. Without another word, Ivypool turned and started walking towards camp. Unlike all the cats at the gathering, she slowed down every so often to make sure we didn't fall behind like last time.

"Bramblestar told me about what you three did. Then he noticed you weren't behind them anymore and sent a few cats out to look fo you. I'm glad you're okay." Ivypool purred.

I was surprised that she would talk to us at all. Most cats thought we were twisted and I bet that if anyone else found us, they would probably kill us and say it was a fox.

"Who were those two cats?" Thistlekit asked after a moment of awkward silence. I had been wondering the same thing but didn't feel like asking. I was getting tired and I really just wanted to curl into a little ball and sleep for a moon.

"Breeze and Night. They used to be WindClan warriors but they fought beside the Dark Forest and after the Clans won, they have been roaming the forest ever since. They've grown to be a pain though, I'd bet anything that the missing ShadowClan kit is with them." Ivypool explained.

We came up to the ThunderClan entrance and the gray she-cat led us in, the second we stepped foot in the camp, everyone grew silent and stared at us. Couldn't they let it go? I bet Bramblestar has killed a few cats in his life, what makes him so special?

"Stop staring at us!" Maplekit hissed and a few warriors looked away but the rest continued to watch. It was beginning to grow annoying actually. If I were close enough I would probably swipe them across the face as well.

"Dark-kit, Maplekit, and Thistlekit. My den. Now." Bramblestar roared from his den entranced before disappearing into it.

"Look guys, we have to get into his den. Now." Maplekit joked and we both purred in amusement. She always did know how to cheer us up with one of her cruel jokes.

"_My den. Now." _ Thistlekit mocked in a high pitched voice as we made our way over to our fathers den. We walked in and saw that Squirrelflight and Bramblestar were already waiting for us and they both looked quite angry.

"What did you do?" Squirrelflight asked even though she already knew. I saw her at the gathering. It would be hard to miss that ugly ginger pelt of hers. I hate ginger fur, with a passion. The same way that Thistlekit hates bluish gray fur. Maplekit doesn't have a preferance, she just hates everybody.

"Well, first we woke up. And then we stretched-" I started and rolled my eyes. Bramblestar didn't take it to well because he jumped to his feet and knocked me backwards.

"Be serious about this! Or I'll-" he roared.

"Or you'll what? You're becoming more like Tigerstar everyday. Isn't that what you're most afraid of? Being like the cat who betrayed his own Clan for power?" I purred and Bramblestars eyes widened. I

have no idea how I knew any of this but I knew I struck a nerve.

"But of course, you're nothing like Tigerstar, isn't that right? You only want to _help _cats and be the greatest leader you can be. Is that why you trained with him so many moons ago? You could have killed Firestar when he was stuck in that foxtrap but instead you killed your own brother." I continued.

Bramblestars jaw dropped and Squirrelflights eyes were as wide as the moon.

"Killing your own kin. Right, you're _nothing _like Tigerstar." I snarled and Bramblestar backed away. He seemed truly frightened and I smiled at my work.

"Get out." Bramblestar whispered and we turned and sauntered out of his den.

On the outside, I acted smug and happy that I had actually intimidated the leader of ThunderClan but on the inside, I was as frightened as Bramblestar. How did I know any of that?

**So, like Cinderheart, they gather bits and pieces of their past but still don't know who they are. So review, I was trying to make this chapter longer than the others but I ended up just making the paragraphs longer. There is another time jump in the next chapter. Review!:-) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Thistlekit POV**

I tackled Maplekit to the ground and smiled evilly at her. Four moons had passed since we got home from ShadowClan and tensions had been running high between the two Clans. Every few days a cat would come back to camp with injuries saying that there was a ShadowClan patrol waiting at the border. There were even a few full on battles but nobody had been killed, yet.

I overheard Amberpaw and Snowpaw talking about how there had never been a war lasting so many moons and that Blackstar should just admit that Snakekit was dead and move on with his life.

Over the last three moons, Lark-kit and Honeykit, Larkpaw and Honeypaw since last moon, had been forbidden to talk to us but I'm not even sure if Larkpaw would have after the fight we had.

"Thistlekit! For StarClans sake, get your head out of the clouds! We're becoming apprentices today!" Dark-kit snapped and I rolled my eyes.

Since Dark-kit had scared Bramblestar out of his fur, he hadn't come to visit us. Neither had Squirrelflight so we were pretty much on our own.

Most kits hate getting groomed but since we didn't have someone to groom us for our ceremony, we had to do it ourselves. Even we knew that we had to look perfect for our apprentice ceremony.

"I can't wait until _we _become apprentices. I'm going to be the best apprentice in all the camp!" Sunkit said playfully.

"I'm not." I muttered under my breath but they didn't seem to hear me. Maplekit did and chuckled a bit before batting her eyelashes at Sunkit and purring.

"I bet you will." she purred. Maplekit had been working a new angle for the past moon. She would act all sweet and caring but I knew that once she gained someones trust, she would have fun messing around with it.

Dovewing swiped a tail around Sunkit and pulled her away. She didn't like us talking to her kits since the last actual friends we made, we ended up changing them so they were more like us. I don't think that's going to happen with Sunkit, Fernkit and Ashkit though, as much as I'd hate to admit it, they're the sweetest kits I've ever met. I only wish that they were all toms though, I was sick of so many she-cats. Ashkit was a tom but I still wasn't allowed to play with him.

I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice that Bramblestar had already called the Clan together until Dark-kit shoved me forward. I reached back and swiped him on the shoulder for good measure before trotting up to where Bramblestar was standing.

"Thistlekit, fom this moment on, you will be known as Thistlepaw. Thornclaw, you have shown that you have patience and you have proven many times that you are a good mentor. You will be Thistlepaws mentor." Bramblestar rushed. He didn't even remember all the words.

"Maplekit, from this moment on, you will be known as Maplepaw. Berrynose, you are ready for an apprentice. You will mentor Maplepaw."

Berrynose cursed under his breath before they touched noses and I remembered that I should have done that so I slammed my nose into Thornclaws and he jumped back in pain. I mrrowed with laughter but he just shot daggers at me.

"Dark-kit, from this moment on, you will be known as Darkpaw until you receive your warrior name. Brightheart, you will be his mentor."

Brightheart and Darkpaw touched noses before my Clanmates scattered, none of them even bothering to congratulate us. Fernkit tried running over but she was picked up by Bumblestripe before she could reach us. These cats just didn't know anything about second chances.

"Thistlepaw. We're going to explore the territory." Thornclaw snapped and I raced after him. He was standing next to my littermates and their mentors. Needless to say, the mentors didn't look very happy.

They led us out into the forest and we travelled in an awkward silence to the WindClan border. Finally, the silence was too much to take so I trotted up to Thornclaw to begin a conversation.

"Do you believe in second chances?" I asked and he nodded. "So why don't you give us second chances?"

"You killed a kit." Thornclaw growled and I rolled my eyes. I was tired of hearing about that kit.

"Maybe it was an accident." Maplepaw added and I nodded. Thornclaw just snorted.

"Yeah, if anyone, you should all be hating on Graystripe." Darkpaw growled and the three warriors turned to look at him. "_He _killed a RiverClan cat on accident, then he fell in love with a cat from another Clan, then he moved to RiverClan, and he even got to come back to ThunderClan! Then to top it off, he killed Darkstripe and became the deputy."

Brighthearts eyes widened as she realized that it was all true. We had been spurting out facts like these for the last three moons, they should be used to it by now.

"Who's Darkstripe?" Berrynose snorted and we all turned to glare at him.

"Dark Forest warrior." Thornclaw growled while glaring at Darkpaw. "Now be quiet, here comes a WindClan patrol."

"What are you doing so close to the border?" a light brown tom hissed and I rolled my eyes. He looks _so _scary. I might pee myself, I'm so scared!

"We were showing the new apprentices the borders. Apprentices, this is the WindClan border." Berrynose replied and signalled to the patrol of cats.

"Don't cross it or you'll have to go through us!" a small white cat hissed and I could barely contain my laughter.

"Quick, Berrynose! Scare her away with your fearsome tail stub!" Maplepaw meowed and Darkpaw and I burst into laughter.

"Maplepaw, I said to be quiet!" Thornclaw snapped and I just laughed harder.

"Good job Thornclaw, that really showed her. Now we'll really start behaving." Darkpaw gasped through his laughter and the WindClan cats rolled their eyes.

"Darkpaw, Thistlepaw! I swear to StarClan-" Brightheart began.

"What? Send the dogs that chewed up your face after us?" I snapped and even Maplepaw started laughing at the sick joke.

"THISTLEPAW!" Berrynose yelled and stepped on my tail. Only then did I look at the WindClan cats reactions. They looked a little disgusted at us but I was used to it by now.

"Sorry, they don't know...manners." Thornclaw apologized when I saw the blusish gray she-cat. She reminded me of someone but I didn't know who.

"Ew! Your fur is blue!" I blurted and Darkpaw had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. "I hate blue fur!"

The she-cat backed away in hurt and the WindClan patrol glared at me. Thornclaw and the others finally had enough and shoved us in the direction of ThunderClan.

All in all, the day was pretty boring other than becoming an apprentice. The only thing I learned was that Brightheart was sensitive about her face, Berrynose about his tail, and WindClan cats about their blue fur.

**Another chapter! They're finally out of the nursery after like...eight chapters or something. Review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Maplekit POV. Enjoy!**

"But Bramblestar...we want to go!" I whined as my brothers and I followed our father around. It had been a quarter moon since we had become apprentices and so far it sucked. Thornclaw, Berrynose, and Brightheart would always scream at us when we were just joking around or when we did battle training with unsheathed claws. They should know by now that we always have unsheathed claws.

"I said no! ShadowClan already hates us already because they think we stole their kit. I'm not having the three cats that pretty much ruined their kits kithood, going to the gathering!"

"Wow, I've never heard you say kit so many times in one sentance." Thistlepaw muttered and I couldn't help but laugh a little. Bramblestar didn't find it very funny because he just stormed away.

"Fine! We'll just teach Sunkit, Fernkit, and Ashkit some battle moves. Maybe even take them out to the forest to fight Breeze and Night." Darkpaw called loudly and Bramblestar stopped dead in his tracks. He knew that we weren't bluffing.

The ThunderClan leader whipped around and stomped back to us. "Fine, you can go. But if anything happens, you will never be going to another gathering ever again!"

I rolled my eyes but nodded happily. I looked over to see Thistlepaw and Darkpaw being attacked by Honeypaw and Larkpaw. They were all so excited that they felt the need to bowl eachother over. It was sickening but I couldn't help but feel a little lonely. My brothers pretty much already had mates but I was lonely. Snowpaw and Dewpaw thought that we were pure evil and slept on the other side of the cave from us and all of the other toms in the Clan thought the same thing.

"Maplepaw, come on! Bramblestar's waiting!" Honeypaw meowed excitedly. I chased after them and stopped at the enterance where everyone was already waiting.

"Why are they going?" Foxleap asked Bramblestar. Nobody seemed too excited that we were going to be at the gathering.

Bramblestar ignored the question and led the group of ThunderClan cats out of the camp and towards the lake. I remembered the way from three moons ago and happily trotted at the end of the group.

"Yesterday I caught a sparrow the size of an eagle!" Thistlepaw exaggerated and I couldn't help but roll my eyes. We barely get sparrows larger than squirrels here.

"Yeah and two days before that, I caught a mountain lion!" I added sarcastically and Thistlepaw shot me a look. He was obviousely trying to impress Larkpaw but he could do it without the exaggerating part. Larkpaw likes him enough already.

"I wonder if Scarpaw is going to be there." Darkpaw thought out loud. Honeypaw nodded with enthusiasm and they walked a little closer so their pelts were brushing. I doubt Honeypaw even knew what Darkpaw was talking about. I doubt that Darkpaw even knew what Darkpaw eas talking about.

I got tired of listening to my brothers conversations so I trot ahead to find a cat that didn't utterly hate my guts. It was harder than I thought it was going to be but I ended up with Toadstep.

I've never actually talked to Toadstep before so I don't know whether he mildly dislikes me or if he hates me like everyone else. It doesn't matter anyway because I was bored and he was going to become my entertainment.

"Who's going to be at the gathering?" I asked him and he jumped a little as if he didn't notice I was there. It wasn't a secret, my fur was ginger and white, it's not that hard to miss.

"RiverClan, WindClan, and ShadowClan." he answered as if it were obvious. It kind of was but I needed something to start the conversation. So far, so good. "Who else would be there?" I rolled my eyes at his sarcasm.

"StarClan, BloodClan, the few cats that remain in the Dark Forest." I answered just as sarcastically and he stiffened a little when I mentioned the Place of No Stars. You'd think that he would be used to the name by now after the huge battle between the Clans and evil dead cats.

"I didn't even know you believed in StarClan" he mentioned cautiousely

I scoffed, who did he think I was? "Why? Because I'm mean?"

Toadstep shrugged but didn't say anything for a few moments until he spoke up again. "Name one cat from StarClan." He seriousely thought that I didn't know anything about StarClan.

"Crookedstar." I answered quickly. I had no idea who Crookedstar was but I knew for a fact that he was in StarClan. Sometimes I said random stuff like I knew exactly what I was talking about but I didn't.

"Never heard of him." Toadstep replied.

"RiverClan leader, Silverstreams father. Used to be Stormkit but he messed up his jaw so they changed his name to Crookedkit. Then he became Crookedjaw." I spewed the facts.

"The RiverClan leader is Mistystar. Before that it was Leopardstar, there is no Crookedstar that I can remember." Toadstep argued.

"That's because you're young!" I snapped and he laughed a bit.

"I'm older than you." he replied calmly and I rolled my eyes. Finally, an idea struck me and I couldn't help but grin at my plan.

"We'll make a deal. If there was in fact a Crookedstar, then you have to catch me ten mice. And if you're right, I have to do the same for you!" I offered and the warrior hesitated. Finally, he agreed. I was so going to be getting ten mice!

"We're here anyway. You are allowed to ask five cats. If they all say no, I win." Toadstep listed the rules and I agreed instantly. I already knew who I was going to ask.

I gracefully jumped onto the fallen log and dug my claws in so I wouldn't fall in. I easily made it across and Toadstep did the same. Soon, we were both on the island and looking around for my first victim.

"Be prepared to catch me ten mice." Toadstep smirked and I rolled my eyes for the millionth time that day.

"As if! I'm so going to win that bet!" I scoffed. RiverClan still wasn't here yet but they would be here any minute. It's not like they live _that _far away. Only WindClan and ThunderClan was here so far.

"Toadstep, come here!" Hazeltail called from a few metres away as she shared tongues with a few WindClan warriors. I braced myself for Toadstep leaving and forgetting about our little bet but surprisingly, he shook his head.

"I made a bet with Maplepaw. I'll catch up after I win." Toadstep called back. I would have smirked at anyone else if my brothers had been Toadstep but this wasn't my brother. This was Toadstep. And he refused to go talk with his friends to stay with _me_. For once in my short life, I actually smiled. Not one of those fake smiles that I use on Dovewings kits, or after Thistlepaw tells a sick joke but because I was actually happy.

Hazeltail looked just as shocked but turned back to her friends and continued her conversation.

"So who are we waiting for exactly?" Toadstep asked as RiverClan appeared on the island.

"Who better to ask about a RiverClan leader, than a RiverClan cat?" I smirked as I saw my target. A blueish gray she-cat heading to where the leaders were standing, Mistystar.

When Bramblestar saw me approach, his face paled. Onestar just glared at me but I ignored it. I want those ten mice.

"Mistystar, there was once a RiverClan leader named Crookedstar, right?" I asked and she seemed a little shocked that I would ask that. I felt Toadstep walk beside me and saw Bramblestar relax a bit. If I was with a warrior then I _couldn't _get in trouble.

"Why do you ask?" Mistystar asked. She seemed genuinly confused as did the other two leaders that were there.

"It's for a bet." Toadstep answered bluntly. We were both too eager for the answer to explain what the bet was about. I already knew the answer but I was still excited.

"Well, yes there was. He was the leader before Leopardstar. He had a daughter, Silverstream, but she died giving birth." Mistystar answered and Toadsteps jaw dropped.

"Ha! I told you!" I screamed and started jumping around like crazy. Toadstep just stood there, completely shocked that I had gotten everything right. "I told you! You owe me ten mice!"

The leaders purred at my excitement and Bramblestar actually looked happy for once. I just realized that this was the first time I was acting like a normal apprentice.

"You probably found all that out from Graystripe, he was Silverstreams ex-mate." Toadstep argued and I rolled my eyes. I still won the bet but I decided to humor him.

"What was his name before he became Crookedkit?" I asked Mistystar.

"Uh... I think Oakheart told me once that it was Stormkit?" The RiverClan leader answered and I began jumping up and down again.

Toadstep walked away grumbling about how I cheated and I bounded away, completely happy of how I won against a warrior. I ended up next to my brothers and their 'mates.'

"Why are you so happy? We haven't seen you since camp." Darkpaw growled.

"I just won a bet against Toadstep." Before I could explain what the bet was about, Blackstar arrived and the gathering began.

"I'll begin. We have a new apprentice, Scarpaw." Blackstar announced and I turned to see the cat Darkpaw had attacked, standing proudly. She still had three claw marks across her white face. "Prey has been good in ShadowClan. That is all."

"Newleaf has been good for RiverClan. We chased a fox out of our territory yesterday and we're pretty sure it isn't going to be coming back." Mistystar finished and stepped back.

"Sedgewhisker has moved into the nursery and other than that, prey has been plentiful." Onestar said and nodded towards Bramblestar for him to begin.

"ThunderClan has three new apprentices, Maplepaw, Darkpaw and Thistlepaw. We have scented-" Bramblestar was cut off by Blackstar when he lashed his tail and spoke up.

"You made them apprentices?" Blackstar roared and any remants of my good mood, disappeared. It had been three moons. How much longer could ShadowClan hold a grudge? "They're murderers!"

"They aren't murderers!" Bramblestar snapped back. "They claim that it was an accident."

Yowls of protest rose from the crowd and I felt a scowl appear on my face. Thistlepaw and Darkpaw seemed as equally angry. Why couldn't anyone just let it go? Thistlepaw moped for days after the incident, he obviousely felt guilty.

"An accident? Nobody accidently claws someone to death!" Applefur screeched and I felt the fur along my neck begin to bristle.

"It was three moons ago! They know what they did was wrong!" Brightheart defended us but I knew it was hopeless. If it wasn't a gathering, I would rip out everyones throats.

A few cats that were standing around me had started to back away because I had pretty much doubled in size from making my fur stand on end. I unsheathed my long claws and started tearing holes into the grassy clearing. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see my brothers doing the same, except their fur wasn't half as big.

"They don't even deserve to be alive! They're pathetic excuses of apprentices!"

That was the last straw, I whipped around and stormed away. Everyone moved out of the way for me as if I were going to claw their eyes out if they came near. I probably would.

"Maplepaw!" Thistlepaw tried calling after me but I was already gone. I couldn't take any more of this.

Once I had crossed the fallen log bridge, I started running towards ThunderClan. Nobody came after me. Nobody cared about me.

This only made me angrier and I ran faster than I thought I ever could. I reached the edge of ThunderClan faster than I thought so I just kept on running through the forest. I wasn't even heading to camp anymore. I just wanted to get away. I had to get away.

Finally, once I couldn't run any longer, I stopped. I wasn't even in ThunderClan territory anymore. I was in a forest but the trees were taller and thicker. It was as dark as a cave because the trees barely let any light through. It was _perfect._

I slashed my unsheathed claws across a tree and it left deep marks.

"I hate them!" I screamed into the night as I cut a thin tree clear in half when I slashed it with my black legs. "I didn't do anything!"

"Stupid Clans!"

"It's all Thistlpaws fault!"

"I hate everyone!"

"I'm going to rip their throats out!"

Finally after screaming into the empty night and attacking anything I saw, I was standing stiff in a pile of debris. I was too tired to do anything except stand there and try to catch my breath. I wanted to kill something.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw something that wasn't there before. It's angry black eyes were staring at me and its black and white fur was bristled.

It was a badger and I was going to rip it to shreds.

**I think this is my longest chapter but I had a really good time writing it. It kind of shows how she **_**is **_**a regular apprentice, she is just really cruel. Next chapter is back in Darkpaws point of view.**


	11. Chapter 11

**For all those LionClan Rises Again fans, I think I may delete it. Everyone who gets random ideas and publishes them as a story know what I'm talking about. I was just thinking one day and I was like 'they would be screwed if a tornado hit. Like they would be in deep shit.' So I thought it would be fun to write and see how the Clans would survive and then it just became a hassle once I lost the spark that drove me to write. I have to play it with awhile before I can publish it and stick to it. So that's my excuse. I know that it is kinda selfish of me to do that, I've deleted stories before but I bet everyone has and I **_**really **_**don't like having an unfinished story laying around. So...I'm probably going to delete it, please don't ask me to keep it up, I'm taking it down.**

**Back to Darkpaws POV again! **

"Maplepaw!" Thistlepaw called after our sister but it was too late. She was already long gone. An eery silence filled the clearing. Everyone knew that what they did was what sent the ginger and white she-cat running.

"This gathering is over." Onestar hissed and leapt down from the tree. He led his Clan off of the island, followed by ShadowClan and finally RiverClan but ThunderClan stayed.

"We need to find that kit. Blackstar will not let Firekits death go unless they get Snakekit back." Bramblestar muttered to himself.

"What about Maplepaw, she could be hurt?" Honeypaw asked but nobody seemed to care. Why wouldn't they care about my sister? She's still an apprentice and she's still the leaders daughter.

"We need to find Maplepaw!" Larkpaw called out a little louder but still, nobody was paying any attention to the white she-cat. I was starting to get frustrated and if anyone knew me, pretty things didn't tend to happen when I was frustrated.

"MAPLEPAW! WE HAVE TO FIND MAPLEPAW!" I screamed as loud as I could and everyone finally looked at me. "She could be anywhere by now and if Blackstar gets to her first, she's dead."

"She's probably at camp. She'll be fine." Bramblestar snapped and climbed down the tree. Did he really just dismiss his daughter as fine when she could be being mauled by ShadowClan warriors by the second? I know Maplepaw and I know she would never go back to camp after what just happened. She would need something to take her anger out on.

I turned to Thistlepaw, "we need to find her. Once we leave, we have to sneak away from the group. They won't notice we're missing unless Larkpaw and Honeypaw tell them that we aren't in the apprentice den."

"I'll tell them to stay quiet until we're back." Thistlepaw replied and walked away to find Honeypaw and Larkpaw. He found them standing next to their mentors, Rosepetal and Icecloud. I couldn't hear him because he was speaking directly in their ears but I saw them both nod.

By the time Thistlepaw was back at my side, half of the Clan was already off the island. We followed them and acted like we usually would while hanging at the back of the group. Finally, once we reached the forest and caught scent of Maplepaw, we made our move. The sun was already beginning to come up so we would have to move quickly before Squirrelflight sent out dawn patrol.

Thistlepaw and I remained silent as we raced through the forest. Maplepaw was moving fast and showed no signs of stopping, even when we started running past the ThunderClan borders and out of any Clan territory.

Thistlepaw stopped dead in his tracks and I had to skid to a halt so I wouldn't lose him in the dark forest. I looked back at my brother and saw that he looked terrified. Thistlepaw never looked terrified.

"Do you smell that?" he asked me and I opened my mouth to let the smells of the forest come in. One scent was stronger than all the others and made my fur bristle in fear for my sister. I smelt blood, and lots of it.

I started running again, this time much faster than before, towards where the blood was coming from. In the distance, I saw a pile of ginger and white fur. It was Maplepaw and she wasn't moving.

I came to my sisters side and saw that her fur was sticky with blood. She had thick claw marks on her flank and a tear in her ear. There were minor wounds everywhere but the worst was a deep gouge to her shoulder. Though her wounds were deep, there wasn't enough to cause this much blood. It was splattered on the trees and the entire place reaked of death.

"No..." I cried. Thistlepaw just stared at all the blood until something caught his eye that I hadn't noticed before.

"Darkpaw, look!" Thistlepaw pointed to a mass of black and white fur. It was huge, much larger than my sister but it was most definately dead. It was pretty much in pieces. I looked down at Maplepaw again and almost started screaming in joy, she was breathing!

"She's alive! Thistlepaw, she's alive!" I yelled and my brother whipped around so fast that I thought his entire head was going to pop off. I pushed Maplepaw so that Thistlepaw could help pick her up and we both grabbed her by the scruff and dragged her away.

It would have been very uncomfortable for Maplepaw to be dragged on the ground like this but thankfully, she was unconscious. She wouldn't have let us help anyway if she was awake because it would 'hurt her pride.'

"She really ran along way. It's going to take forever to get back to camp." Thistlepaw mumbled through his mouthful of fur and I realized that he was right. We found Maplepaw far out of ThunderClan territory and carrying her back would make the process even worse. I just hope that we find someone who would be nice enough to help. I don't usually take help, ever, but today I would make an exception for my sister.

"I can smell the ThunderClan border." I told Thistlepaw and he just nodded. We were both growing extremely tired and neither of us could take much more of this. We knew that we had to make it back to ThunderClan as fast as possible; Maplepaw was bleeding heavily and if she wasn't dead when we found her, she would be soon. The only thing that could make this night worse is if ShadowClan decided to attack.

I tried repositioning myself so that Maplepaw would be easier to carry but it only made her would tear farther and the blood rush out faster. I could barely even tell that she used to have some white fur, it was all soaked with blood.

"We need to hurry." Thistlepaw walked a little faster and I tried to keep up with him but I was already tired, I didn't know how much longer I could carry Maplepaw. When she wakes up, I'm telling her that she needs to lay off the mice.

My fur was now sticky with blood and it was slowing us down. But we were almost at camp, I could see the entrance from where I was standing. I tried yowling for help but it was muffled from Maplepaws fur and didn't come out as loud as I was expecting.

I tried again and this time, Brackenfur appeared at the entrance, when he saw Maplepaw, he raced over and took her from our grasps. I almost fell over from exhaustion but managed to stay upright and follow the golden brown tom towards the medicine den.

Warriors must have smelt the blood because they all appeared at the dens and their jaws fell open when they saw our sticky pelts and Maplepaws unmoving body. I was half expecting them to start cheering or something because we just went out of our way to save our sister, but instead, everyone looked utterly disgusted at us. They thought that we attacked her!

I collapsed on the ground as my tiredness swept over and heard a thump as Thistlepaw did the same. Nobody rushed to our sides, nobody made sure that we were okay. They all just stayed where they were and watched as we fell down. It's nice to know who actually cares about you.

"What are you doing? Help them!" I heard Jayfeather screech from the medicine den and only then did a few cats come help us but I could tell that they didn't want to. Nobody ever wants to help a murderer.

"Isn't it funny...how when...you finally do... something...right...they still call you...a murderer..." I laughed coldly but nobody replied. I knew that they all heard me but nobody chose to respond. Slowly, I drifted off to sleep to the sound of my own laughter.

**I was planning to make this longer but it just didn't turn out that way. Review! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, who is your favorite paring? Honeypaw/Darkpaw, Larkpaw/Thistlepaw, or Toadstep/Maplepaw. Review your answer! :-D this is going to be my longest chapter!**

I woke up to see that I was laying in the medicine den. I had been here many times before from battle training scars, bruises, and that one time we snuck in and ate herbs. Never doing that again, we didn't know that there was a herb that made you throw up. But this was the first time I had ever woken up in here.

"What happened?" I croaked, my throat felt like I had swallowed sand. All I remember was finding Maplepaw and carrying her back to camp. After Brackenfur had taken her off our paws, I was overcome with exhaustion and then I couldn't remember anything after that.

"You're awake." Jayfeather said bluntly, I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Everyone talks about how smart medicine cats are but they really just state the obvious.

"What was your first clue?" I barely finished my sentance before I was interrupted by a coughing fit. I felt as if I hadn't had a drop to drink in days. "Water."

I opened my mouth and Jayfeather squeezed some water from some moss into my mouth. It was the best thing that I had ever tasted. My throat felt better already.

"Now answer my question. What happened to me?" I growled. Now that I didn't sound like an elder, I was much more intimidating. I only wish Jayfeather could see me so that he could see how strong I look, it's true that I never care what anyone thinks, usually, but I don't mind cats noticing how fit I am.

"You fell unconscious from exhaustion after carrying your sister back. You've been out for a day." Jayfeather explained and I nodded. Most apprentices would say 'a day! I missed training' but I knew Thornclaw was planning to make me clean the elders den anyway.

"How's Maplepaw?" I asked as I looked at my sleeping sister who was laying beside me. Her wounds were covered in cobwebs and she looked much better than before. A freshly caught mouse lay at her paws but it looked untouched.

"Healing. She's woken up a few times but I gave her poppy seeds so that she would wake up around the same time as you two."

As if on cue, I heard a groan from the ginger and white mass beside me and Maplepaw lifted her head. Darkpaw, who was curled up next to Maplepaw, blinked his eyes open as well. He had probably been roused by the sudden movement.

"Good, you're all awake." I turned and saw Bramblestar waiting at the entrance. Leaders are like medicine cats, they always state what everyone could figure out by themselves. I don't just walk up to warriors and say 'I have brown fur.'

"Ow..." Darkpaw moaned. I knew how he you felt. My muscles were aching and the bottoms of my pads were scraped badly from walking such a long distance. Maplepaw looked like she wanted to fall back asleep, she was probably still feeling the effects of the poppy seed.

"We need to talk about some things." Bramblestar said and came to move so he was sitting in front of us. Usually in interrogations like these, the deputy, Squirrelflight, would also be here but since it was us, she wasn't. Instead, Brackenfur was there. "Maplepaw, how did you get all these wounds? Be honest, we can't let a killer loose in the Clans."

Maplepaw snorted, "that won't be a problem. It was a badger, and I killed it." I was still a little shocked, I had seen the badgers body but I never knew that Maplepaw was that good of a fighter. We were all very talented fighters, but some of the strongest warriors lose their lives from badgers.

"We followed her scent trail and found her unconscious in a pile of debris and blood. The badger was dead, next to her." I explained and both Bramblestar and Brackenfur looked a little doubtful. "Follow our trail, we're not lying."

Bramblestar didn't say another word as he stood and left. Brackenfur was close behind him, leaving only my littermates and Jayfeather left in the den. Maplepaw was just staring at the mouse at her feet, probably wondering why we didn't have one. I was wondering the same thing, I was hungry!

"Who's the mouse from?" Maplepaw finally asked and Jayfeather turned around as if he just remembered that we were there. I swear, that cat spends too much time sorting herbs.

"Toadstep, he dropped it off and said to tell you it's the first of ten. He said you would understand what he was talking about." Jayfeather explained. Maplepaws confused look morphed into a grin as she devoured the mouse. I didn't know what she was talking aboutand I wasn't sure if I did.

"Come on Thistlebrain, let's go get us some prey." Darkpaw sighed as he stood up. He winced in pain and dropped back into the moss.

"What? You two killed a badger, too?" Maplepaw smirked as she licked her lips. She ate those things way too quickly.

"You'd be in pain too if you had to drag a fat cat like you across the entire forest." I snorted and Maplepaw cuffed me over the ear. Or at least she tried, once she raised her paw, she cried out in pain. "Looks like a certain angry kitty needs to lay off the badger killing for a few moons."

"Also needs to lay off the mice for a few seasons." Darkpaw muttered but I don't think he knew that he said it out loud because his eyes widened and he glanced guiltily at Maplepaw who just scowled at him. She wasn't fat at all but it was just a sibling bond, we call her heavy, she feeds us crowfood when we aren't looking. Simple as that.

"So...you and Toadstep?" Darkpaw meowed slyly and Maplepaw rolled her eyes but she was obviousely embarrassed. I would be too if someone came up to me and asked about Larkpaw. Actually I would probably claw their eyes out but Maplepaw couldn't do that because of the wound on her shoulder.

"I won a bet so he has to catch me ten mice. Actually nine mice now." Maplepaw explained but didn't feel like going into the details of what the bet was about. Even if she had we would have been interupted by two shadows appearing at the door. Larkpaw and Honeypaw.

"Is it true? Did you really kill a badger?" Honeypaw asked as she came to lay down next to Maplepaw. Larkpaw sat beside me and as Maplepaw told the story of the beast, Larkpaw checked over my wounds. Or lack of wounds, I was in here for sheer exhaustion and aching muscles.

"I'm fine. I don't even have any cuts. I'm just tired." I tried to dismiss the white cat but she continued to poke and prod at me. It was actually becoming a little annoying.

"No, you're not fine. You collapsed!" Larkpaw snapped and bit down on my lip. It was the only thing I could do to keep from biting my friend. I hope that she isn't like that when we become warriors, I was planning to become her mate then but I can't stand cats that freak out every time I get a scratch.

"Larkpaw, Honeypaw. You need to leave now." Jayfeather growled and I almost let out a sigh of relief at the thought. It's like he read my mind.

"Get some sleep." Larkpaw ordered and I rolled my eyes when she finally left. I had been sleeping an entire day, I don't need any more. Jayfeather probably made them leave so he could give me a herb to soothe my muscles. The more herbs, the less time I have to stay in this stupid den.

As if on cue, Jayfeather pulled out a bundle of herbs and lay them in front of Darkpaw and I. We lapped them up, greedily, while we ignored the bitter taste. I don't understand why Jayfeather can't put mouse blood or something on the herbs so it didn't taste as bad... actually that sounds really gross and would probably turn all the herbs into mouse bile by the end of the day.

We waited a few moments for the medicine to set in but when it did, I barely felt anything. Darkpaw must have been the same because he jumped to his feet and walked out of the dim den without another word. I said goodbye to Maplepaw and finally left.

I looked around the clearing and saw Honeypaw chatting with Larkpaw near the entance. Sandstorm was sharing a vole with Dustpelt and Thornclaw was sunning next to Poppyfrost and Lilystorm. I made my way over to them, I needed Thornclaw so that I could practice my hunting. My fighting skills were already spectacular, at least for how long I've been an apprentice, but catching prey wasn't my strong point.

"Thornclaw? Can we go hunting?" I asked once I limped up to him. He stretched once before nodding and standing up.

"Sure, want to bring Larkpaw and Icecloud?" Thornclaw asked and I froze up. Truthfully, I did like Larkpaw a lot but she was becoming too much of a hassle today. I couldn't stand cats taking care of me, especially she-cats that think they're the boss of me. I'm my own boss.

"Um... actually can we do it alone...my, uh, hunting needs a little work." I lied and I could see Lilystorm and Poppyfrost trying to stifle their laughter. Thornclaw gave me a look but seemed to understand and offered a different cat, one that I had never gone hunting with before.

"Let's go with Snowpaw then. His hunting is great but it's his fighting that could use a little work. After we do hunting we can move to the training hollow." I nodded at his offer mumbling something about him helping me with hunting but I'm not even sure what I said. For all I know, I could be saying that Snowpaw likes eating kits.

Snowpaw was convieniently talking to his mentor, Cinderheart, at the entrance so we just told them that we would be training with them. After that, we left to the Sky Oak where mice were bound to be at the roots, nibbling at some seeds.

On the way, Thornclaw explained our plan to make me a better hunter and Snowpaw a better fighter by training together. Snowpaw looked a little hesitant but he really didn't have a choice. Besides, I would torture him for moons if he backed out now when we were already at Sky Oak.

The breeze sent mouse scents towards our noses. It smelt like there was a bunch of mice huddled under a root to try and stay away from the coldness of leaf-bare that would be coming soon. I got into my hunters crouch and Snowpaw did the same, except his was much better, and we carefully made our way over to where we could hear the mice shuffling around.

Snowpaw flicked his tail, signalling that we begin and we both darted to the root and shoved our paws into the hole. I almost pulled out when I felt fur moving around inside but I knew it was only mice so I unsheathed my claws and pulled one out. With a quick bite to the neck, I dropped the meal at my feet and reached in for another.

Once I had caught three mice, Snowpaw had caught five. I hooked my paws around one more mouse a pulled it out. It slipped from my grasps and started running away. I zipped after it but just before I was about to reach it, I tripped over a root and fell to the ground with a large thump.

"Way to go mousebrain, you scared away all the mice!" Snowpaw snapped and I felt the fur along my back begin to bristle. I'm pretty sure that if two giant cat paws started invading my home, I would be a little more scared than if I heard a noise.

"Why don't we move onto battle training then?" I glared at him with my deep blue eyes and he returned it. I was going to destroy that worthless apprentice during training. You'd think he would be smart enough to not call me a mousebrain after Thornclaw told him that I'm a better fighter than him.

"Fine!" he spat and we both covered our mice under some dirt before stomping towards the training hollow. Cinderheart and Thornclaw shared an amused glance but followed us without a word.

Once we got to the training hollow, Snowpaw was already is an attcking position. His face was darkened and he was sheathing and unsheathing his claws. I smirked at his attempt to look intimidating. I could do so much better.

"Thistlepaw, claws sheathed." Thornclaw warned and I rolled my eyes. I did as I was told anyway, Snowpaw wasn't the same as my littermates or Honeypaw and Larkpaw, he didn't fight with claws. Snowpaw also kept his claws in as we circled eachother.

Finally, Snowpaw made the first move and jumped towards me with his paws outstretched. He jumped too high and I easily rammed him in the stomach and knocked him to the ground. He quickly recovered and hopped back to his feet and leapt towards me again, this time closer to the ground.

I quickly side stepped and pinned him to the ground. Snowpaw wriggled under my grasp and I shoved him over so his belly was defenseless. I raked my paws down his body while fighting the urge to unsheathe my thorn sharp claws.

Snowpaw let out a battle cry and flipped over. He took me by surprise and I fell backwards but quickly got to my feet. I almost didn't have enough time to dodge as he swiped a paw at my face, claws in full view. I glanced over at our mentors to find that they were caught up in their own battle.

Snowpaw swiped at me one more time, this time drawing blood at my shoulder and my jaw fell open. "You can't do that!" I hissed and he just smirked and pinned me to the ground as I was distracted.

"What's wrong? Thistlepaw doesn't want to play dirty? I thought that's all you did." Snowpaw laughed coldly as he dug his claws into my sore muscles. I tried batting Snowpaw in the stomach but I didn't have enough room and ended up hitting air.

I looked over to Thornclaw but he was still caught up in training with Cinderheart and even if he did watch, he wouldn't be able to see Snowpaws claws. I winced with pain as blood was slipping from my shoulders but Snowpaw only dug in further.

I looked around for anyone who could help and my gaze landed on a pretty white she-cat with stars in her pelt. She stared directly at me and nodded as if approving something. "Thistleclaw." she whispered and that was all it took for me to get my strength back.

I looked back at Snowpaw and grinned wildly, he was taken off guard and with unnatural strength, I shoved him off. He yelped in alarm and finally our mentors looked over.

I slowly got to me feet and walked towards him as he whined in fear. I felt fur brush my side but there was nobody there that I could see. I walked over to Snowpaw as he tried crawling away but I continued to advance. My claws unsheathed and they were much longer than they were before, they left long gouges in the dirt where I stepped.

"Who are you?" Snowpaw whimpered. I ignored his question and bowled him over. He didn't have time to react as I slashed at his back, he simply yelled in pain.

I flipped the white tom and dug my claws into his shoulders like he did to me except my claws went deeper. "Help me!" he screamed and I grinned down at him. "Please, help me! He's going to kill me!"

"What's wrong? Snowpaw doesn't want to play dirty? Not so strong anymore." I hissed and he cried out again.

_Kill him _the invisible cat beside me whispered and I raised placed my foot over his neck. _Kill him now. _Before I could take the killing blow, I felt myself being knocked to the side, all power and control leaving my body.

"What's wrong with you?" Cinderheart screamed as Thornclaw tried calming the apprentice. "You could have killed him, Thistlepaw!"

"That wasn't Thistlepaw." Snowpaw cried, "that wasn't Thistlepaw."

**I liked writing that chapter. So just a recap, Thistlepaw's getting a little annoyed at Larkpaws caring ways. He also got a little extra help during battle training. But from who? Thistleclaw maybe? Review! And answer this question, who is your favorite paring? Thistle/Lark, Dark/Honey, or Toad/Maple? **


	13. Chapter 13

**And the results for the question I asked last chapter...**

**Thistle/Lark- 2**

**Dark/Honey- 1 (totally understand that. I just gave him a random cat so that you guys would have more choices)**

**Toad/Maple- 6 with previous comments of how they're cute together. They ARE cute together. Anyway, here's the story...**

In StarClan...

"Snowfur!" Bluestar yelled when she saw her sister. The white she-cat cringed when she heard her name being called, she knew what she had done and knew that Bluestar wouldn't like it one bit. "What was that? We agreed that we wouldn't meddle with their lives! They have to make the choices themselves!"

"I didn't think anything would happen. I just... I don't know what I was thinking." Snowfur whimpered and Bluestars gaze turned more sympathetic. She had no idea how hard it must be for her sister when she learned that her mate was sent to the Place of No Stars. It must have been even worse when she found Larkpaw and Thistlepaw falling in love.

"Snowfur, I know this must be hard but...you brought out Thistleclaw, if anything happens like that again, Thistleclaw may come on his own." Bluestar muttered sadly and Snowfur nodded her head. She had no idea that her mate would try to kill Snowpaw.

"I won't do it again." Snowfur sighed as her tail hit the ground in shame.

"It might already be too late."

Back in ThunderCaln...

I limped out of the medicine den. Jayfeather had given me some herbs but told me that I was only allowed outside until the sun started to set which wasn't a long time away. I spotted Toadstep eating alone and decided to join him. Who could refuse an injured cat?

I plopped down beside the tom and he purred when he saw me as if I was funny to look at. "You attacked a badger? How mousebrained can you get?" Toadstep laughed and I flicked him over the ear with my tail but couldn't help but purr as well.

"Well it's one less badger in the forest killing our prey." I retorted as I licked my paw and wiped it over my ear. There was a stray clump of fur that was sticking up and it was starting to bug me. Toadstep laughed at me but I wasn't even sure why. It was just one of those moments when everyone was laughing for no reason.

"Right, since badgers are totally eating our mice." he meowed sarcastically. Toadstep stood up and licked the top of my head, flattening down the piece of fur. I felt my face go hot with embarrassment but ignored it.

"Yeah, the nine mice that _somebody _still has to catch me." I nudged his shoulder with mine, briefly forgetting that it was my injured one and yelping in pain. He looked worried for a second but once he realized that I was fine, he relaxed.

"Isn't that your brother?"

I looked over to see Thistlepaw walking through the bramble barrier with his claws unsheathed and Cinderheart dragging an unmoving Snowpaw behind her. My jaw fell open and I quickly scrambled to my feet. My shoulder was too weak to support me and I ended up collapsing.

"Snowpaw!" Brightheart cried and raced towards her son. Cloudtail did the same but sent a glare towards Thistlepaw before.

"He went in shock after Thistlepaw attacked him." Thornclaw explained and Jayfeather raced out of the medicine den with a bundle of herbs in his mouth. I got to my feet once more and hobbled over to where my brother was standing.

"I didn't attack him, he unsheathed his claws first!" Thistlepaw snapped but nobody was paying attention. Snowpaw was finally beginning to wake up, but he looked scared out of his fur.

"Thistlepaw, if you ever touch another hair on my sons pelt, I will skin you alive!" Cloudtail spat at my brother and I stood in the way of the two. Nobody, and I mean nobody, threatens my brother like that.

"If you ever talk to my brother like that again I'll wear your skin as my own pelt!" I snarled back, "whatever Thistlepaw says is the truth. He may get violent at times but he isn't a lier."

"No matter what I do, nobody will ever trust me. I'm done." Thislepaw hissed and raced back out to the forest. I tried chasing after him but my shoulder made me fall down and my brother was already disappearing out of the tunnel.

"Are you okay?" I looked up to see Toadstep. Unlike the other times I talk to him, I didn't feel the same happiness inside of me. I just felt cold. I was sick of everyone treating me and my brothers like dirt. We've made mistakes but everyone deserves a second chance.

"Shouldn't you be asking Snowpaw that? I'm just a cruel cat that wants to cause others pain, right?" I snapped and Toadstep flinched back as if I had clawed him. I felt a tiny pang of guilt but I ignored it. What would guilt ever get me.

"He already has half of the Clan waiting on him. I'm asking you. I care about you." Toadstep looked at me sadly. The guilt in my heart grew but I still stood in the same spot, not willing to give up my pride. I am not weak.

"Yeah well, I'm not sure if I believe that because truthfully, nobody cares about us. Nobody chased after me when I ran off at the gathering, nobody came looking for me and now nobody is trying to find my brother. Ten mice isn't going to prove you care." Guilt washed over my entire body. I knew I shouldn't have said those things. Instead of apologizing like I should have, I whipped around and stormed towards the medicine den leaving a shocked Toadstep behind.

I collapsed in my bedding and once I was sure nobody was in the den, I buried my face into the moss and finally let the tears fall from my eyes. I bit back a wail that was threatening to escape, all I could manage were silent cries now.

I didn't even know why I was crying like this, I shouldn't be hurt. I told Toadstep off, he didn't reject me. Thistlepaw was the one who was being blamed for murder.

I quickly swallowed my tears when I heard pawsteps and I cracked my eye open to see it was Snowpaw and Jayfeather. Snowpaw was shaking uncontrollably and Jayfeather was helping the white apprentice to an empty nest. I closed my eyes, pretending to be asleep.

"So, are you going to tell me the full story or not?" Jayfeather asked and I heard him sit down next to Snowpaw.

"I-I was battle training with Thistlepaw and I saw that Th-thornclaw and Cinderheart were busy. So I...I unsheathed my claws." Snowpaw said shamefully but Jayfeather didn't respond. "I don't know why, he just... I thought he needed a taste of his own medicine."

I refused the urge to claw his ears off and let him continue. Jayfeather still wasn't saying anything so Snowpaw began his story once again.

"I pinned him to the ground and dug my claws in his shoulders. I was being cruel, I don't even know why I said half the things I did." Snowpaw went on to repeat some of the quotes and I had to bite my lip to stop from attacking him. Nobody speaks to my brother that way. Nobody.

"He looked off to the side at something that wasn't there. He was just watching that one spot. When he looked back, he looked... different. His eyes wer amber instead of blue and his teeth looked yellow with age."

There was a silence before Snowpaw continued on. "He shoved me off and I went flying back. When I looked up, it wasn't even Thistlepaw anymore. Well it was but...it wasn't."

"I'm now following." Jayfeather admitted gruffly and Snowpaw let out a shaky sigh.

"He was...different. He looked like Thistlepaw but he walked as if he weren't used to a small body. His claws were much longer and he just looked plain evil. He walked towards me slowly and that's when I started to freak out. He pinned me to the ground and dug his claws into my shoulders and told me I wasn't so tough anymore. He put his foot to my throat but Thornclaw knocking him over after that, his eyes returned to blue."

Snowpaw finished his story and it took a few moments until Jayfeather finally spoke. "What did the other Thistlepaw look like?" He believed him! Jayfeather actually believed Snowpaw!

"He didn't last long. All I saw was amber eyes, yellow teeth and huge claws. Claws tgat left marks in the dirt when he was simply walking over." Snowpaw tried to explain and I cracked my eyes open to see Jayfeather was nodding.

"I'm going to get Bramblestar. You're going to have to repeat your story to him." With that, Jayfeather left the den and I hopped to my feet. Snowpaw seemed genuinly shocked that I had been awake this entire time.

"Jayfeather may believe you but I don't you pathetic piece of fox dung!" I spat, "when Bramblestar comes in here, you are going to tell him that there was no other cat. You attacked Thistlepaw and he lost his temper. If you don't I will make sure that you have nightmares every day of the rest of your life which won't be very long if you don't do as I say."

I hopped back into my nest and lay my head down on my paws so I appeared to be sleeping. I heard Bramblestar walk in along with Jayfeather and sit down in front of Snowpaw.

"Snowpaw, tell Bramblestar what you told me." Jayfeather growled and I felt Snowpaw shake nervousely beside me. The smell of fear was coming off him in waves.

"I attacked Thistlepaw first. I said awful things when I pinned him to the ground. Thornclaw and Cinderheart weren't looking so I kept on taunting him. Finally, he lost his temper and I freaked out." Snowpaw lied.

"That isn't what you told me." Jayfeather replied and I felt Snowpaw shrug.

"I lied. I was scared and I wanted attention. I'm sorry."

I felt relief wash over me. Whatever story Snowpaw had come up before was as good as dead now. Whether it was true or not, which it wasn't because cats don't shape shift, nothing would happen to Thistlepaw other than a few lectures about controlling his anger.

"That's good to know, Snowpaw. Unfortunately, I'm going to have to tell the Clan about you freeing your claws first but nobody is going to care for more than a day or two. You and Thistlepaw will be assigned to three days of elders den, at different times of course, and then things can return to normal." Bramblestar informed and stood up.

Once my father and the medicine cat left the den I looked up and purred at Snowpaw. That would teach him to mess with my littermates.

**Taa daa. Review! Thanks so much for the 80 reviews. I wouldn't have gotten this far if it wasn't for you, my wonderful readers. I've kind of hit writers block :-\ what should be in the next chapter? You tell me!**

**Okay, and also, Maplepaw, Thistlepaw and Darkpaw are the ONLY reincarnations in this story other than Cinderheart but she is barely mentioned. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Would have updated earlier but I went to lunch with my aunt then to my friends house so I spent most of the day away from my tablet where I type the story. Darkpaw POV (most of you sent in ideas for Thistlepaw but I can't skip poor Darkpaw. What kind of person would I be?"**

"Darkpaw, guess what?" I turned to see Larkpaw and Honeypaw running up to me. Thistlepaw was behind them talking excitedly with Maplepaw who had left the medicine den a quarter moon ago. It had been an entire moon since she was sent to the medicine den, Bramblestar didn't bring us to the gathering after the whole 'gang up on apprentice' show last time.

"What? Did you finally convince Thistlepaw to have your kits?" I joked with my eyes directly set on Larkpaw. She blushed but Honeypaw went the more physical way and knocked me over the head with her paw.

"No mouse-brain! We're becoming warriors!" Honeypaw squealed and I cringed at the sound. Why did she-cats get so excited? I don't remember Dewpaw, Amberpaw and Snowpaw freaking out this much when they became warriors amost a moon ago. Their names had been changed to Amberflower, Snowfall, and Dewclaw. I thought that they were all pretty stupid but they seemed to like them. Actually they _loved _them. Whenever someone accidently called them 'paw' they would snort and say, 'it's Dew_claw _now.'

"When?" I snapped back to reality once Honeypaw and Larkpaws screeching had died down. You'd think that they would act a little more mature for warriors.

"Sunhigh. I can't wait!" Larkpaw answered and began jumping up and down and screaming again. I decided to just walk away and let them screech in peace. She-cats could be so annoying some times.

I made my way over to my littermates and sat down. We had all grown so we were full grown and more. We had always been big but now we were probably the biggest cats in ThunderClan. We were made of pure muscle from fighting since we were kits. True that we had scars scattered around our pelts from playing, battle training, and border skirmishes with ShadowClan, it was worth it if it made us this large and strong.

I was broken from my thought when a mouse landed at Maplepaws feet. I looked around and saw that it was Toadstep walking by who was smiling awkwardly at my sister. "That's the last one."

Maplepaw simply nodded and took a bite out of her mouse. Since Thistlepaws little scare fest with Snowpaw, things had been rough between Maplepaw and the warrior. They barely talked like they used to and Toadstep always delivered his mice from afar, neither of them were brave enough to talk with the other and smooth things over. It was sad actually.

"You should go talk to him." Thistlepaw muttered quietly. "We can't be your only friends."

Maplepaw turned to glare at our brother and I just inched backwards. She tends to lash out when she's angry... actually she just likes lashing out at cats but she likes to kill stuff when she's angry.

"Shut up, Thistlebrain. You don't know what you're talking about." Maplepaw snapped. I purred at our old nickname. I had forgotten about them but Maplepaw had obviousely not. Neither of them had come up with a name for me yet though, what could they call me? Darkdung? Darkbrain? Both sound stupid and neither make sense, so what if my dung is dark, at least it isn't maple.

"I was just saying, Mapledung. Honeypaw and Larkpaw are going to forget about us once they become warriors and you can't stick by our sides forever." Thistlepaw defended himself. He really shouldn't be the one to talk because if they forget about Maplepaw, they're going to forget about Thistlepaw.

"Oh, get off her case. We don't need friends, they'll probably just backstab us in the end." I snapped and Thistlepaw rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to say something but was broken off by Bramblestar calling ThunderClan for the ceremony.

We stood and made our way to where our Clanmates were gathering and sat down at the front of the group so we had a clear line of sight towards our friends.

"I, Bramblestar, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these two apprentices who have worked hard to become warriors. Larkpaw, do you understand the warrior code and will you fight to the death for your Clan?" Bramblestar asked the small white she-cat.

"I do." she replied gracefully.

"Then by the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior name, from this day forward, you will be known as Larkwing. May StarClan light you path."

Larkwing purred in satisfaction as the same ritual was repeated for her sister, naming her Honeyfeather.

"Larkwing! Honeyfeather! Larkwing! Honeyfeather!" ThunderClan cheered up at the two new warriors. Spiderleg and Daisy were beaming with pride at their daughters and their purrs could be heard from the front of the crowd.

"So, how does it feel to be a warrior?" I asked once Honeyfeather and Larkwing had jumped down to be congratulated by their Clanmates.

"Great! Foxleap already said he would make me a nest next to his!" Honeyfeather announced and my eyes darkened as I looked at Foxleap. He was a handsome tom but also sneaky and had a few of the she-cats wrapped around his paw. I don't think Honeyfeather is the kind to go for a warrior like Foxleap but I couldn't watch her since I was still in the apprentice den.

"I need someone to set up my nest." Larkwing pouted and I couldn't help but snicker. There was a smile threatening her lips and if someone didn't offer soon, she would burst out into laughter.

"You can have Whitewings nest after the vigil. Then we can set up a nest." Ivypool offered and I rose an eyebrow. Wouldn't Whitewing need a nest?

As if she read my mind, Dovewing explained. "She's moving to the nursery with Birchfalls kits. I'm surprised she stayed this long in the warriors den without someone noticing, she's getting pretty huge."

I looked over at the white she-cat and saw that she was in fact larger than normal but her fluffy white fur covered most of it.

"Larkwing, Honeyfeather!" I turned to see Sunkit, Fernkit, and Ashkit racing towards the two sisters. They were all talking rapidly, barely having any time to breath. I was half expecting them to pass out from suffocation.

"I can't wait until we're warriors..." Askit muttered. Out of the three, he was definately the calmest and would make a great mentor when he's old enough.

"I don't want to be a warrior. I want to be a medicine cat." Fernkit squeaked and her littermates turned to look at her, "I'd rather help warriors than attack them."

"That's enough kits. It's almost time for Honeyfeather and Larkwings vigil." Dovewing purred and nudged her kits towards the nursery while they yelled in defiance.

I looked back at Honeyfeather and couldn't help but purr. She was so beautiful and even if Foxleap is trying to steal her away, she won't forget about me. I knew that was certain.

"So what are you going to do until your vigil?" I asked the two sisters. At first I didn't think they heard me but they finally turned and answered my question.

"I'm going to bask in all the glory of bossing apprentices around." Larkwing joked and Maplepaw looked at her like she was crazy.

"You do realize that there are only three apprentices, right?" Maplepaw smirked and Honeyfeather looked at her mischeiviously.

"Yes, now go clean the elders den!" Honeyfeather snapped. "Just kidding, we're probably going to settle into our nests and catch up on sleep before we have to stay awake all night."

The sisters sauntered away and I stood next to my brother in awe. I had never seen Honeyfeather act like that, I had never seen her so confident and she had only been a warrior for a few minutes.

"I'm going hunting with Thornclaw." Thistlepaw decided and ran off to find his mentor. I looked over to my ginger and white sister and saw that she was gazing at the one and only, Toadstep.

"Go talk to him." I nudged and she simply looked away. It would take a lot more than us nudging her for her to fix her relationship with the tom.

"I'm going hunting as well. You should too, maybe Bramblestar will see how good you're getting and make us warriors early. If you don't a certain tom will steal Honeyfeather away. A certain ginger tom." Maplepaw teased and I looked over to where Foxleap was standing, talking with Honeyfeather.

"He's not really ginger, he's reddish brown." I defended him for a reason unknown to me. I shook me head and cast one last glance at Foxleap before trotting away.

I was careful to dodge Lionblaze who was coughing up a storm as I made my way over to the nursery where Brightheart was talking with Whitewing. "Brightheart, can we go hunting?" I asked and the white she-cat with ginger patches turned to look at me.

"Sure, I was just about to come find you anyway." Brightheart grinned, she was obviousely happy about her daughter having kits because usually she would scowl and nod instead of smile and reply with actual words.

Together, we trotted out of the ThunderClan entrance and towards the ShadowClan border. We were fairly sure that they had given up on blaming us for Snakekits disappearance since he would have been an apprentice by now and hunting patrols were getting closer and closer to the border.

I could smell a robin sitting on a branch and slowly began making my way up the tree and towards the bird. I had always loved the taste of robin and I knew that this would make a good snack for Whitewings new kits. I can't believe that I'm actually thinking about sharing my favorite prey with someone else.

Once I was in leaping distance, I crouched on the thin branch and eased myself closer to the bird. It was not getting away from me. My whiskers were twitching with anticipation and finally, I jumped.

I sunk my sharp claws into the robins back before it could fly away. When my hind legs hit the branch, it snapped with a sickening crack!

I flailed around to try and get upright so I would land on my feet, barely dodging the branch as it fell with me. At the very last second, I twisted around and landed safely on my four paws.

"Are you alright?" Brightheart gasped but I just stood proudly. The robin was still in my paws and I didn't have a scratch on me.

"No, I'm in aching pain. It feels like I broke every bone in my body." I replied sarcastically but Brightheart didn't even flinch.

"Jayfeather should have a look at you anyway. That was a pretty nasty fall and you're lucky that you didn't break your back."

I looked up at where I had fallen and realized that it was quite a fall. If I hadn't managed to twist around, I would be heading to Jayfeather for a much worse reason. "Fine, but let's make it quick. I want to catch more than a robin today."

We walked in silence as our mouths were full of prey, mine with the robin and Brighthearts with a shrew she had managed to catch while I was up in the tree.

Finally, we reached camp to find that Honeyfeather and Larkwing were already setting up for their vigil. There goes my hope for catching more than a robin.

I set my catch on the fresh kill pile and jogged to the medicine den. The smell of herbs and medicine was a little overwhelming but I sucked it up and called out to Jayfeather. He arrived almost immediately.

"Do you have greencough?" he asked right away and I stared at him like he was crazy. This isn't guess a disease, for all he knows, I could have swallowed death berries and every second would be killing me.

"No, I fell out of a tree and Brightheart wants me to make sure I'm okay." I replied warily.

"You seem fine, I don't have enough herbs to be wasted for every cat that falls out of a tree. Now go do something useful." Jayfeather snapped and I growled slightly. I hate it when someone talks to me like I'm some kit begging for attention.

"Whatever." I hissed and stormed out of the den. I saw Foxleap saying goodnight to Honeyfeather one last time before he went to sleep but I tried to ignore it.

It was only one day, Honeyfeather wouldn't fall for Foxleap in one day.

**Review! Fiver more reviews and then I'd have reached 100!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I created a poll yesterday and I would LOVE it if you lovely people went and voted. A few of the answers might not apply to you though.**

I ducked Thornclaws paw as it sailed over my head. We had been battle training since dawn to practice a move that I just couldn't get the hang of. Apparently it was a fairly new move so some of the senior warriors weren't even that good at it, luckily, after a day of training, I had almost perfected it.

I skidded forward and rammed into Thornclaws shoulder and he fell backwards into a pile of soft grass. My mentor nodded his head in satisfaction before standing up.

"I think we've trained enough for today."

I took in a shaky breath before following my mentor towards the ThunderClan camp. Larkwing and Honeyfeather had just been released from their vigil when Thornclaw led me to the training hollow this morning and now that it was well past sunhigh, they would most definately be in camp.

I spotted Honeyfeather and Foxleap sharing tongues near the nursery, Whitewing was talking with her daughter and Lionblaze was attempting to eat a vole but was too busy coughing to take an actual bite. There were a few other of my Clanmates scattered around the clearing but there was no Larkwing.

"Thistlepaw!" I turned to see Sunkit and Ashkit racing towards me. Before I could move out of the way, they both tackled me to the ground. They were getting rather large and were about the size of an apprentice now.

"We're becoming apprentices tomorrow!" Sunkit screeched and the two began bouncing around. "We're moving into the same den as you!"

I laughed at their childish ways as they danced around me. I could see Dovewing giving me an uneasy look but I think she knew that I would never hurt the kits. They're one of the few cats in the Clan that I can stand, surprisingly.

"What about Fernkit?" I asked the two littermates and they stopped jumping around.

"She's becoming a medicine cat, but we need to go. We have to tell the elders now!"

The kits ran towards where Sandstorm and Dustpelt were trying to rest just outside the elders den. I chuckled to myself as I saw them attack the two elderly cats.

I made my way over to where Darkpaw and Maplepaw were sharing a mouse just outside of the apprentice den. They briefly acknowledged my presence before diving back into the conversation they were having before I came. I was barely listening but I heard bits and pieces, they were arguing whether ravens or robins tasted best. I preferred mouse to all of their choices but Darkpaw had a strong opinion about robins tasting better.

"Ravens taste like crowfood! Robins are better!" Darkpaw hissed and I rolled my eyes. Bramblestar was never going to make us warriors if my littermates were still acting like kits.

"Will you two be quiet!" I snapped and they fell silent. Maplepaws fur bristled and Darkpaws claws unsheathed but I chose to ignore both of them. "Cats that act like kits aren't going to be made warriors."

I let the information sink in and they both nodded with understanding. Finally, Maplepaw was the first one to speak. "You've become so boring."

I growled at her reply but Darkpaw started laughing and began adding in his own immature comments. "Yeah, you're not Thistelbrain anymore, you're Thistlebutt!"

"Right and you're Dark-Foxleap-is-stealing-my-girl-and-I'm-not-doing-anything-about-it." I snapped and they both finally fell silent. As if on cue, laughyer erupted from where Honeyfeather and Foxleap were sharing tongues.

My littermates and I turned to look at the two. They were leaned towards eachother, smiles very visible on their faces, and they were trying to stifle their giggles but it wasn't working. Foxleap leaned forward and whispered something into the pretty golden she-cats ear.

Honeyfeathers smile widened and she nodded to the tom. They both stood, their fur brushing, and together, they walked out of camp and into the forest.

"Great, now how am I supposed to keep an eye on her when she's with _him_?" Darkpaw wailed the last word, drawing some attention towards us but they quickly looked away when Mapelpaw and I growled at them.

"That's easy, just follow them." Maplepaw snorted. There was a moment of silence as we realized that it was a somewhat good idea. All at once, we jumped to our feet and raced out of camp.

It was easy to follow Honeyfeather and Foxleaps scent since they hadn't been out for long. We soon caught sight of Honeyfeathers golden pelt and slowed down so they couldn't tell someone was following them. After moons of training, we had grown fairly good at stalking prey so I just considered the two young warriors prey. As twisted as that sounds, it was working and neither had noticed us yet.

"Wow, it's really pretty out." Honeyfeather purred and I made a gagging face. Maplepaws whiskers twitched in amusement but Darkpaw hadn't even noticed I made a face. His eyes were set directly on Honeyfeather and Foxleap.

"Not as pretty as you." the reddish brown tom muttered. Honeyfeather purred at his compliment but I don't even think Foxleap realized he had said anything until Honeyfeather started purring. Once she did, he shifted on his feet in embarrasment.

"I, uh, well..." Foxleap started and looked around nervousely. I could see Darkpaw tense up and nudged him comfortingly.

"Go on." Honeyfeather urged and I had to fight from jumping up and objecting. I could sense that Darkpaw and Maplepaw were feeling the same.

"Uh...nevermind. It's not important, let's just enjoy the night."

I felt Darkpaw let out a sigh of relief and his muscles relax. I felt happy for him that the she-cat he liked wasn't going to run off with another tom after only one full day of being a warrior but there was another feeling eating at me that I couldn't identify.

When I saw Honeyfeathers face when Foxleap backed down, I almost wanted to run out and comfort her. She looked so lonely and disappointed. Foxleap must have seen it too because he leaned in a little closer to try and make up for it.

I felt Maplepaw nudge me and I looked over to see that my littermates were slowly backing away. None of us wanted to get caught when the warriors finally decided to leave. That would end badly.

I carefully crawled away, making sure not to step on any twigs or dry leaves. Most of it could be explained by a mouse but I didn't want to put the idea to go hunting in Foxleaps head and then have them catching my tail instead. That could also end very badly.

The list of horrible things that could happen to us was racing through my mind as the shapes of the two lone warriors grew smaller and smaller. Finally, once I was far enough away, I turned around and ran as fast as I could towards camp.

The air was knocked out of me when I ran into a dark shape and toppled over. I whipped around to find who had tripped me but only saw a dark tail disappearing into the darkness like a snake slithering away.

I was about to chase after it but Maplepaw and Darkpaw were already far ahead of me and it was starting to get late. The stars were already shining brightly in the sky and we didn't have much time left before Honeyfeather and Foxleap decided it would be a good idea to head back.

We reached camp in a matter of minutes and caught our breath before entering. We didn't want to seem like we were doing something bad and make everyone suspicious of us. That was one more thing that I could add to my mental list of things that could go wrong when you are spying on a potential couple.

"I'm tired. Let's go to sleep." Maplepaw yawned. Darkpaw nodded in agreement before coughing twice and jogging towards the apprentice den.

I shook away any dust that was clinging to my fur and followed them, not even bothering to consider that Darkpaws cough might be the death of him.

**I know, this chapter sucked! But again, look at my poll please! :-) **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello to all you people who probably hate me! I know your all really angry and don't want to listen to my excuses and truthfully, I don't have any legit ones so I'll just say sorry. Anyway, I know for a fact that I won't get many (read:any) reviews but I hope you guys will because it makes me want to write so... Yeah. **

**Darkpaw POV...**

"Ew, that's disgusting! Get away from me!" I hissed at Lionblaze. I was stuck on border patrol with him and he kept on coughing all over me! I didn't want to experience his germs!

"Maybe you should get that checked out..." Hazeltail said thoughtfully and I wrinkled my nose.

"Or you could go drown in the lake and end your misery." I snorted and Lionblaze shot me a glare. Seriously though, who was the genius who put him on border patrol? The cat can barely walk!

"Well, well, well if it isn't our favourite little murder."

I turned around to see a ShadowClan patrol consisting of Redwillow, Ratscar, Talonpaw and Scarpaw. Scarpaw was the one who spoke.

I snorted, "And if it isn't our favourite disfigured kit. How many cats have died looking at your face, today?"

"Darkpaw, that's enough." Lionblaze rasped out before breaking out into another coughing fit. I flinched away from him to dodge his sickness.

"Will you stop hacking your guts all over me?" I snapped and stepped away from the warrior. Was he trying to make me sick?

Redwillow rolled his eyes and focused on Brightheart, "May I ask what-"

"No." I interrupted and he sent me a hard glare. Ooh, frightening.

"What are you doing so close to the border?" Redwillow hissed and I snorted. These warriors got riled up so easily. It was actually kind of amusing.

"Border patrol." Hazeltail answered before I could say anything sarcastic.

"You trust that _thing _to patrol your border?" Scarpaw hissed and pointed at me with her tail. "He'd probably kill you guys before you made it to WindClan."

I lashed my tail, "You know I'm getting really sick of you! I should have killed you when I had the chance."

Scarpaw glared at me and took a step forward, "You couldn't kill me even if you tried.

I smirked and unsheathed my long claws. Maplepaw had tought us how to sharpen out claws on rocks so they were sharper and more deadly. If only our mentors taught us that kind of stuff. "Really? Because Thistlepaw killed your brother pretty easy and that's when he was a little kit."

Scarpaw let out a battle cry before leaping across the river in fury and bowling me over. I was almost twice the size of her as it is so it was easy to use my hind legs to throw her back off.

I shook some snowflakes off my pelt as I stalked forward to land more blows to the apprentice. All around me, ShadowClan and ThunderClan warriors were fighting in full force but the only thing I could focus on was the pathetic excuse of a cat in front of me

"Choose your battles wisely, I'm bigger, I'm stronger and I'm better than you. Whitewings unborn kits are better fighters than you." I laughed as I landed a blow to the white she-cats side.

"Yeah, but I'm angry." Scarpaw retorted and tried clawing at my shoulder but I sidestepped it and smirked.

"Since that's proving to be so useful."

All at once, my feet were taken out from under me and I was sent flying straight into the frozen river. I broke through the ice with a CRACK as freezing water surrounded me.

I was no RiverClan cat. I had never learned to swim and I wasn't planning on it, but right now, swimming would come in handy. I thrashed around, trying to break through the ice or swim back to the hole in the ice but it was proven useless.

I could hear the screams of my Clanmates as they tried to find me under the thick ice and even the ShadowClan warriors were trying to break the ice. "I see him!" Ratscar yelled and brought his paws down on the ice above me.

Instead of shattering the ice like he planned, it only shook my claws off of it and the rushing water sent me floating down the river as the cats around me tried to run alongside me.

I couldn't even feel my paws anymore from the cold and my vision was growing back. The last thing I saw before everything went black was the ThunderClan cats stop running as watch as my body go spiralling into the lake.

_"Darkpaw? Wake up, Darkpaw." I woke up to the sound of someone softly calling my name. My eyes fluttered open to be greeted by two cats standing over me. One had a firey red pelt and the other, bluish grey fur. _

_"You're in StarClan now, Darkpaw." the ginger tom explained and I shot up. "Don't worry, you aren't dead. You have many watching over you."_

_"That's nice, but I have to go back. I need to talk to my littermates." I shrugged and looked around for a way out. I was in some clearing that I didn't recognize. _

_"The only reason you're alive is because Darkstripes spirit-" the blue one started talking but I cut her off. _

_"I. Don't. Care." I hissed and took a step towards the she-cat. "If I'm alive then let me go."_

_The two cats shared a glance before the ginger one nodded his head. The clearing started to fade away, along with the stars in their pelts._

i gasped for breath as I broke the surface of the water. I was in the middle of the lake where there was no ice as I fought to stay on top of the water. I could barely see the shore over the dark water and ice. The closest thing I had to land was the shore of the gathering island.

I did my best to swim to the snowy land and after what seemed like moons. I finally reached it and collapsed on the cold snow.

Thousands of feelings washed over me at once. Of course I was glad that I was alive, hungry, cold, curious to see what happened after I blacked out, but most of all; I was angry.

Angry wasn't even a good word to describe how furious I was feeling. It was like when Maplepaw flipped out and attacked a badger, I just wanted to kill something. And I knew exactly who.

I shook my fur from the water that had started to freeze on my fur before running as fast as I could manage over to the log bridge. My muscles were achey and I felt like I wanted to collapse but the thirst for revenge was driving me to run faster.

I left claw marks where I stepped and a RiverClan cat that had spotted me looked like she wanted to confront me. She didn't when she saw the murderous look in my eyes and unsheathed claws.

My racing feet took my past the ShadowClan border and up into a tree. That was when I sat down patiently and waited. I would wait for moons if I had to.

Thankfully, I didn't have to when I picked up a familiar ShadowClan scent heading my way. Alone.

I spotted Scarpaw as she walked obliviously underneath me. I usually wasn't one for sneak attacks but in this case I would make an exception. I pounced on Scarpaw from above, first pinning her by her shoulders before flipping her over so she was facing me.

I fed off the terror in her eyes when she saw me. "Y-you're dead!" she stammered.

"And you're going to wish you were once I'm done with you." I smirked and dug my thorn sharp claws deep into her shoulders. "Do you have any idea what it's like to not know where you are and just keep on spinning? Not being able to breath or see? That's what it feels like to drown."

Scarpaw wriggled to get free but I slashed her across the chest to make her stop. "I-I didn't mean to! It was Talonpaw, he was just trying to get you off of me!"

I leaned down close so my mouth was near her ear, "then you can blame Talonpaw for what is about to happen to you."

Before Scarpaw could say anything else, my front paws flew forward and takes across her eyes. She screamed in surprise and pain as I slashed again and again and again until her eyes were shredded and bleeding.

"So now, you can feel like your drowning too. But you're lucky you know." Scarpas didn't answer so I continued. "At least you can breath."

I left Scarpaw laying there as I hopped over the border and onto ThunderClan territory. The blood rinsed off my claws and into the snow as I raced full speed towards camp.

I entered camp to see everyone crowded around Bramblestar. "Darkpaw shouldn't have died like that. He shouldn't have died at all. I couldn't imagine drow-"

Bramblestar stopped when he saw me enter camp. "Surprise."


	17. Chapter 17

**Thistlepaw POV**

I sighed as I rolled over onto my belly. Maplepaw had gone out to go get prey from the fresh-kill pile and Darkpaw was sent on border patrol. Thornclaw hasn't made me clean the elders den or go hunting and I was bored!

I scrambled to my feet, stretching my back legs, as I trotted out of the apprentice den. Honeyfeather was sharing an 'intimate' moment with Foxleap near the back of camp and I wanted to do some investigating. There was no way I was letting my brother go heartbroken because of some she-cat.

I crept forward and hid behind the nursery so I was within earshot of the couple. Their conversation actually disgusted me more than blue fur. I hate blue fur.

"You know I care about you, right Honeyfeather?" Foxleap asked and I inwardly gagged. How did I always get caught up in these kind of situations? "I-I don't just care about you... I love you."

I froze. Foxleap didn't just say that. Did he? "I love you too." Honeyfeather whispered back. "I want to have your kits."

I almost jumped out of my hiding spot right then. Had Honeyfeather completely forgotten about Darkpaw? It's barely even been a moon since she became a warrior and left us behind.

"What are you doing?" I jumped at Larkwings voice and whipped around to see the pretty white she-cat staring at me curiously. "We're you spying on my sister?"

"I-uh... No?" It came out as more of a question as I started backing away. If Foxleap and his 'mate' found me and Larkwing, we would all be in a bad situation.

Larkwing cocked her head to the side and purred in amusement. "I don't mind, you know. I don't think her and Foxleap are a good fit anyway. Darkpaw deserves to be with her."

I relaxed when Larkwing agreed with me. It really was a weight off my shoulders. "I know, they want to have _kits _when they haven't even been together more than a few sunrises!"

Larkwings face fell. Did I saw something wrong? This was the first time we've spoken since she became a warrior and I wasn't planning on messing this up. "You don't want kits?"

Oh. "Well, yes, I guess I would want kits eventually but... I mean I'm still an apprentice. I don't even have a mate..." I trailed off. This conversation was becoming awkward at so many levels.

"Anyone in mind? I mean, Sunpaw just moved into the apprentice den. She's quite a warrior." Larkwing nudged me and I wrinkled my nose.

Sunpaw and Ashpaw had moved into the apprentice den not too long ago with Fernpaw training to become a medicine cat. I didn't mind the two new apprentices that much but they were kind of energetic sometimes.

"Um, no but I do have someone in mind." I purred and Larkwing paled.

"Th-that's great... D-do I kn-know her?" Larkwing stuttered. Did she really not know that I was talking about her?

I was about to answer when Lionblaze, Hazeltail, and Brightheart trudged into the camp covered in scratches and water. My gut dropped when I realized that Darkpaw wasn't with them.

ThunderClan began to crowd around them so I joined them, pushing to the front of the crowd. Lionblaze started.

"There was a border skirmish and Darkpaw was knocked through the ice. He... Darkpaw is dead. He drown."

Time seemed to freeze as no one spoke. I just stared at Lionblaze with shocked eyes. "What do you mean he drown?" I finally growled. "Did you just leave him in the river to die?"

"We tried to save him, we just- we couldn't break the ice." Hazeltail came to Lionblazes defence. "There wasn't anything we could do. I'm sorry."

"He isn't dead!" I screamed and everyone flinched. "You're lying!"

"Thistlepaw, he's gone." Larkwing said quietly. That's when it really hit me. My brother was dead. Gone to StarClan. Never coming back.

All my life I have been despised but I always had my littermates to lean on. But now who was I supposed to lean on now that Darkpaw is gone. Oh StarClan, no. He can't be gone. "No, no, no, no!"

Maplepaw started to shake like a leaf. And then she just collapsed on the ground while I started screaming at Brightheart.

"Why didn't you save him? You let him drown!" I screamed and unsheathed my claws ready to attack. Foxleap tried to hold me back but I slashed my claws against his shoulder. "Get away from me!" He was the one who stole Honeyfeather away from Darkpaw! He deserves to drown!

Toadstep had a comforting tail wrapped around Maplepaw as she lay on the ground, shaking. He was whispering things in her ear as he tried to calm her down. But nothing he could do could ever bring Darkpaw back to us.

"Darkpaw was a good apprentice..."

Bramblestar started to go on about how Darkpaw will be missed and how much we loved him. All I could think of was how we didn't even have a body to bury. He didn't even get a proper vigil.

Suddenly, Bramblestar froze and we all turned to see what he was staring at.

"Surprise." Darkpaw muttered. My jaw fell to the ground as I stared at him for a good minute. He was alive. My brother was actually alive.

I don't think Maplepaw and I have ever ran that fast in our lives. We bowled Darkpaw over so hard that we went rolling almost to the camp entrance.

"You mouse-brain, we thought you were dead! We thought you drown! Never do that again or I will personally shove you under water until you can't breathe!" Maplepaw screamed.

"Do you have any idea what you put us through? I was about to rip Lionblazes throat out for not saving you!" I added. Darkpaw looked past us at the patrol who were still standing there, shocked.

"Thanks for that, by the way. Nearly drowning really makes me feel the love."

"Wh-what happened? You were gone..." Brightheart whispered.

"There isn't ice in the middle of the lake, so I came up there and swam to the island then came back." Darkpaw shrugged but I could tell there was something he was holding back. "And if you don't mind, I'm really tired."

Darkpaw sneezed a few times on the way to the apprentice den before shaking the water off his pelt and disappearing inside. I followed him to get the real story.

"So what really happened?" I asked as I plopped down in my nest next to Darkpaw. I made sure our legs were touching. I didn't want to lose him and I wanted to stay as close as I could to keep my brother safe.

"I told you the truth, I just... I didn't come straight back to camp." Darkpaw said and I glared at him.

"Why not? You put us through misery! We thought we lost you!" I snarled.

"Scarpaw was the reason I almost drown. I had to make her feel how I felt. I- I've never been so scared in my life. I couldn't see anything and I just kept on spinning and when I tried to breathe..."

Darkpaw trailed off with a far away look in his eyes. "I went after Scarpaw."

I snorted, "Did you shove her under the ice?"

"I got as close as I could to the feeling of drowning. I scratched her eyes, so now for the rest of her life, that pathetic apprentice can feel what I felt. She's blind, Thistlepaw."

My jaw dropped. I didn't expect him to do something like that. But truthfully, I would have done the same thing.

That little rat got everything that was coming to her.


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay wow guys! I get back from dance and I have 135 reviews! Thank you! I'm aiming for 150 now! Again I am so so so so so SO sorry for discontinuing this but I'm back now.**

I woke up to a sickly smell and someone jerking and spazzing next to me. I kicked my back leg out so it connected with Darkpaws face.

"Enough with the constant spazzing, I'm trying to sleep here." I hissed and rolled away from my brother. I wasn't in the mood to deal with this.

I was slowly drifting off into unconsciousness when a scream of pain brought me shooting into the air. Darkpaw continued to lay in his bedding while me, Ashpaw, Sunpaw and Thistlepaw raced out of the den and into the clearing where cats were gathered around the nursery.

"Whitewing is having her kits!" Mousewhisker explained to Ashpaw. I relaxed and went to sit by Toadstep. After Darkpaws 'death' two sunrises ago, Toadstep and I have made up and went back to being our normal friendship - if you could even call it that.

"I hope they'll be males. I need someone to fight with." I said and Toadstep flinched a little because he hadn't known I was there.

"Why in the world would you want to fight with kits?" Toadstep purred and flicked me over the ear with his tail. "You do realize that there are other toms in the Clan."

I feigned surprise, "What! Where? I don't see any!"

Toadstep scowled and nudged me, "wow, Maplepaw, that's the funniest one yet. Who needs battle training when our enemy's can just die of laughter at your hilarious jokes?"

I cuffed the tom over the ear, "Oh, shut up! I find my sense of humour to be hilarious." I puffed my chest out and sat up straighter as another round of yowls erupted from the nursery. "That sounds awful, I don't know how anyone would ever want to go through that."

Homeyfeather walked up with her tail intertwined with Foxleaps and her head resting against his shoulder. "Once you're old enough to understand, you'll know how precious kits are. I can't wait until I have my first litter."

I wrinkled my nose in disgust, "Ew! That's the grossest thing I've ever heard you say! And besides, your kits aren't always going to grow up to be these perfect little bundles of joy. There are a lot of messed up warriors that they could end up like."

Foxleap snorted, "You mean like you?"

I scoffed, "More along the lines of Brokenstar, Hawkfrost, Tigerstar, Breeze, Scourge, Ashfur..."

Foxleap looked at me like I was crazy, "Ashfur wasn't evil. You missed out on most of the obvious ones like Thistleclaw and Mapleshade."

Thistlepaw and I flinched at the names he said. They sounded so close to ours. Foxleap picked up on the resemblance and smirked.

"Darkstripe too. Don't tell me that I'm the only one who noticed Squirrelflights kits were named after Dark Forest cats."

I tensed up and glared at the ginger tom. That warrior better watch his mouth before I force him to.

"No wonder you three act like that! You're all evil!" Beside me, Toadstep's fur was bristling too.

"It's not like you're such a hero!" Thistlepaw snapped and Foxleap rolled his eyes.

"_I wonder what Firestar is going to do with him?…I think he should rip his pelt off and feed him to the crows." _I mimicked the phrase that popped into my head. "That is what you said about Sol, right?"

Foxleaps eyes widened in surprise.

"Yeah, you'll make a great father. I'm sure your kits will have a great-" I was cut off when the ginger cat lunged through the air and bowled me over. I was sent flying back and skidding on the ground. I quickly jumped back to my feet but Toadstep jumped in front of me.

"Maplepaw, I know fighting is kind of your thing. But right now is really not the time for any more drama." Toadstep said to me in a low voice. I was about to retort when I realized he was actually right. Whitewing was kitting and everyone was already riled up as it is.

I took a step back and Toadstep let out a sigh of relief. "This doesn't mean I'm going to start licking his paws, I'm just not ripping his fur out. I'm not weak." I added and Toadstep playfully rolled his eyes. I slid to the ground and started clawing the dirt. "How long has Whitewing been in there anyway?"

"Long time. The kits should be here any moment now." as if on cue, a yowl came from the nursery followed by pants as Jayfeather saying something loudly. Fern kit rushed out of the nursery looking frazzled.

"It's a tom. Jayfeather thinks there will be three more." Fernkit announced and excited whispers broke out throughout the camp.

"Congratulations, you got your wish." Toadstep purred and then looked past me, "isn't that your brother."

I turned around to see Darkpaw stumbling out of the apprentice den. His paws were dragging and he was shaking badly. I shared a glance with Thistlepaw who was sharing tongues with Larkwing before we both jumped up and ran to our brother.

"That idiot, Lionblaze, gave me a cough. Falling into a river probably didn't do anything to help it either!" Darkpaw growled. "What's happening? I wake up to screaming and thought ShadowClan were attacking. I was about to rip out Talonpaws throat."

"Whitewing is kitting. She's already had a tom." Thistlepaw explained. Just then, Dewclaw passed by and lightly bumped into Thistlepaw, making him shove back, twice as hard. "Mouse brain."

Darkpaw sneezed three times as me and Thistlepaw jumped backwards. "I'll be back, I need to go yell at Lionblaze for making me ill."

Darkpaw stormed into the warriors den as Thistlepaw and I sat nearby. Darkpaw raced out seconds later and almost tripped over us. "Lionblaze isn't moving."

My eyes widened as I ran full speed into the warriors den. There, lying in the dim light, was Lionblaze. I crept forward and nudged him lightly. His body was stiff and cold. "He's dead!"

We all stared at Lionblazes cold body and for the first time in his life, Darkpaw whimpered.

"Is that going to happen to me?"


	19. Chapter 19

**This is pretty much just a filler, but next chapter, they're becoming warriors. Oh, and the POV changes halfway through this chappie. Sorry if its kind of weird. **

I lay on the medicine cat den floor, shaking badly - partly because I was freezing and partly because of what I had just seen. I wasn't scared of a dead body and I wasn't close to Lionblaze, but when I saw him like that and I realized I might end up like that. It terrified me.

Falling into the river was awful, I couldn't see or hear or smell and whenever I tried to take a breath in, water filled my lungs. I was being beaten around and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get back to the surface because of the ice.

But that wasn't scary. I didn't know it was coming and at the time, I couldn't focus on fear. But I saw this. Lionblaze is dead and I'm going to end up like that too.

"When you get better, you should see Whitewings kits. There's three toms and one she-cat. I don't know the others names but she named one Blazekit, after..." Fernpaw trailed off.

Jayfeather, Squirrelflight, Leafpool, Cinderheart, Bramblestar, and a few others sat vigil for Lionblaze last night. Cats were wailing and sobbing while my littermates and I just stood back and watched. They never did that when they thought I was dead...

I curled up in a ball and squeezed my eyes shut. I just wanted this to go away. _I'm going to die, I'm going to die, I'm going to die..._

"I heard Honeyfeather and Foxleap wanted to have kits too. Their kits will be so cute! They'll be golden and reddish brown! I wonder if they'll let me name one?" Fernpaw rambled on, not knowing just how much pain she was causing me.

Jayfeather walked into the den and collapsed on his bedding. Fernpaw still didn't stop talking. "Honeyfeather and Foxleap are so cute together! They tell each other that they love each other all the time! It looks like everyone is getting mates. Maplepaw and Toadstep have been close, Larkwing and Thistlepaw-"

"Shut up!" I screamed, jumping to my feet. Fernpaw yelped and raced back while Jayfeather leapt up. I glared at the cowering apprentice a minute longer before laying back down on the bedding. "Can't you just give me some herbs or something?"

Fernpaw opened her mouth before closing it again and racing out of the den. Jayfeather just continued to watch me. "Ashfur loved our mother but she chose Bramblestar. Don't end up like him because she loves someone else."

I flinched at his words and closed my eyes. "You are a pathetic, blind medicine cat. You don't know anything about me and you sure don't know anything about love. So why don't you go back to trying to stop evil dead cats from invading."

Jayfeather flinched a little before whacking a bundle of herbs my way. "Eat it, in a few days you should be better."

Suddenly, Dovewing stormed into the den. "What was that? My daughter comes wailing to me that you screamed at her! And I heard what you said to Jayfeather! You can't treat others like that!"

I snorted, "I can do whatever I want." I started coughing badly and turned away. "You aren't my mother."

"And I'm glad! You disgust me by the way you treat your mother! And everyone! You and your little brother and sister deserve to die-"

I cut the grey she-cat off when I flew myself at her and pinned her to the ground. "You don't know anything about me!"

"Because you won't let anyone know anything about you." Dovewing whispered.

I smiled wickedly, "fine. Do you really want to know about me? My name is Darkpaw and will be for the next twenty moons because Bramblestar will never make me a warrior, I deeply despise kitty pets and ginger fur, I don't think Graystripe should be allowed in ThunderClan because of how many times he's betrayed it.

"I love someone who doesn't love me back, what Tigerstar did wasn't that bad and if I lived when he was alive, I would rather follow him than some stupid kittypet, I went to StarClan when I fell in the river and after that I ran to ShadowClan and gouged out Scarpaws eyes." I finished.

"There, I told you nearly everything. Are you happy?" I rasped and stepped back and started hacking my guts out. I lapped up some of the sweet tasting herbs with one eye trained on Dovewing.

"Y-you... Scarpaw?" Dovewing stuttered and I nodded.

"That little rat needed to be put in her place." I coughed and started shivering again even though I felt like I was living on the sun.

"Y-y-you are evil!" Dovewing spat and I glanced up at her. "Everything about you is despicable! S-stay away from my kits!"

I was about to respond but everything was spinning around me. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to steady myself but nothing was working. Memories that weren't even mine started flashing through my mind.

_"Mama, why is the moon so big?" _

_"Trust me? You've never trusted me. Do you think I didn't know you told that ginger fool to watch me? Did you expect me to live the rest of my days with a shadow?"_

_"You're mine kittypet, it's time for you to die."_

_"You can't leave this forest. I know - I've tried. But no matter how far I walk, the trees never end, and there's no light anywhere."_

_"Why are we here?"_

Dovewing watched as Darkpaw twitched and seized in his bedding with foam pouring out of his mouth as his blank eyes stared straight ahead. He was speaking rapidly and the grey warrior could barely hear what he was saying.

It sounded like he arguing at some places, threatening at others, and even whimpering at some. It was terrifying to her. Jayfeather was screaming for Fernpaw to come and help while he, Leafpool and his apprentice rushed around the den trying to find herbs.

Leafpool shoved yarrow down Darkpaws throat and watched as he vomited up the herbs Jayfeather had given him. Nothing he could've given the apprentice would cause this kind of reaction.

All at once, Darkpaw started blurting out names, most that Dovewing had never heard of. He was speaking so fast that she could only pick up a few names.

"Willowpelt, Tawnyspots, Graystripe, Longtail, Tigerstar, Sorrelkit, Firestar, Bluestar, Darkstripe, Silverstream, Fernpaw, Ravenpaw, Darkstripe, Darkstripe, Darkstripe, Darkstripe!"

Finally, Darkpaw stopped and shot up, gasping for air as he stared wide eyes at the ground. Everyone simply watched him. "Get out."

Nobody moved so he looked into Dovewings eyes and screamed, "GET OUT!"

Dovewing raced out of the den and stumbled right into Bramblestar and Sorreltail. "What's wrong?" Sorreltail asked when she saw Dovewings fearful look.

"Darkpaw collapsed and started saying a bunch of names and I barely recognized any but he- he..."

Bramblestar glanced at Sorreltail and quickly led them off to the side where no one could hear them. "Who did he mention?"

Dovewing wracked her braanswers the names and she listed off the ones she could remember, "Willowpelt, Graystripe, Silverstream, Tigerstar, and then he kept on saying Darkstripe."

Sorreltail looked at the ground in sorrow, "Willowpelt was my mother. She died from a badger attack. And Darkstripe was a traitor, he tried feeding me deathberries when I was a kit."

"He was also in the battle with the Dark Forest." Bramblestar added. "I hadn't even thought of him when we named him. He just looked like a Dark-kit at the time.

"He's probably heard stories about Darkstripe from the elders. Somehow all those names are connected to the stories he's heard." Dovewing said, even though she wasn't convinced.

There was something seriously wrong with Darkpaw and it wasn't just green cough.


	20. Chapter 20

**I haven't realized until now that I haven't mentioned Seedkit or Lilykit at all yet. So their names are Lilystorm and Seedpelt. **

I stood next to my brother and sister as we waited patiently for the ceremony to start. Thornclaw, Brightheart, and Berrynose stood off to the side, gossiping, probably about us becoming warriors today.

Finally, Bramblestar appeared and called for everyone to gather. Darkpaw, Maplepaw and I walked forward so we were standing before our leader. Bramblestar turned to Thornclaw.

"Thornclaw, are you satisfied that this apprentice is ready to become a warrior?" Bramblestar asked my mentor and he nodded.

"Thistlepaw is an extraordinary fighter and an exceptional hunter. He has proven this many times." Thornclaw said as if it were rehearsed.

"I, Brambletar, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. He has trained well to learn the ways of your noble code. Thistlepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and defend this Clan even at the cost of you life?"

"I do." I nodded enthusiastically as I awaited my warrior name. I was half expecting a giant lightning bolt to shoot from the sky and hit me. Then I would never get my warrior name.

"Then by the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Thistlepaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Thistlefang. StarClan honours your bravery."

I grinned, pleased with my new name. I listened patiently to Maplepaw and Darkpaws ceremony - them being named Mapleclaw and Darkcloud.

My brother and sister hopped away from Bramblestar as a few cats crowded us. When I say a few, I mean, Ashpaw, Sunpaw, Honeyfeather, Toadstep and Larkwing. Larkwing pressed her muzzle against mine and purred. "Congratulations, Thistlefang. The name suits you."

Ashpaw and Sunpaw bounced towards us and jumped on my shoulders. "You guys are warriors now! We're going to miss you in the apprentice den." Sunpaw cheered an I rolled my eyes and shook the apprentice off.

"In six moons, Whitewings kits will be apprentices, then you can boss them around." Larkwing laughed and nudged me playfully. I nudged her back and grinned.

"It's almost time for your vigil, you three should go get ready." Seedpelt and her sister Lilystorm said as they trotted up to us. We had never really spoken to them before.

"Alright." Darkcloud replied as the two stood awkwardly off to the side. He sighed and turned to them, "what do you want?" He snapped and Honeyfeather glared at him.

"Bramblestar said to stay with you until we were sure you were at the entrance and not talking." Lilystorm said bluntly and Toadstep snorted.

"Aw, little Mapleclaw needs an escort." Toadstep mocked and Mapleclaw playfully cuffed him over the ear.

Larkwing leaned over and whispered in my ear, "I'll make you a nest next to mine."

I nodded and followed Seedpelt and Lilystorm over to the camp entrance. I sat down next to Darkcloud as the two sisters turned to leave.

The night dragged on longer than I had expected but I hadn't even dozed off once. It gave me time to think about everything. I was more than satisfied with my new name and I could tell that my litter mates were too.

I knew that I was going to ask Larkwing to be my mate. That much was obvious to everyone who knew us. When I was younger I had always thought Darkcloud and Honeyfeather would end up together, but now I knew that wasn't going to happen.

Foxleap was with Honeyfeather now and the golden she-car would probably move to the nursery any day now with the way they've been acting. I hope their kits are born without legs.

For the rest of the night, I imagined legless kits. Before I knew it, the vigil was over and Squirrelflight had come out to tell us that we could go to sleep.

I hadn't realized how tired I was until I actually moved. My legs felt weak and my eyelids were drooping. I stumbled into the warriors den, not even trying to step over the sleeping cats and collapsed on the fresh bedding next to Larkwing. She stirred a bit but didn't wake up as I slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I woke up the next morning to see Larkwing sitting up. "Good afternoon." she purred and I grunted in response.

I was still half-asleep and dozing in and out of consciousness every few seconds. I looked up at Larkwing to see the sun reflecting off her yellow eyes and her white fur sparkling. "You look really pretty right now." I mumbled. I didn't even know what I was saying.

Larkwing blushed as I rolled over onto my belly. "Really... Really pretty..." I closed my eyes again.

I opened my eyes to see Larkwing was gone and in her place, Mapleclaw and Darkcloud were standing over me, laughing. "_You look really pretty right now... Really, really pretty." _Darkcloud mocked and I groaned.

"Please tell me I didn't say that out loud."

"Trust me, you said it out loud." Mapleclaw snorted as I rolled over and shook the moss off of my pelt. "I have to say, that was by far the funniest thing I've ever seen."

I groaned again and looked around. The warriors den was empty, except for us three. "Let's just go."

We walked outside to see four cats I've never seen before, playing with a ball of moss. They must have been Whitewings new litter. The golden brown tom, bowled over his brother and they both erupted in a fit of giggles. I don't remember doing that as a kit.

Larkwing saw me watching and bounded up to me. "Aren't they precious? The golden brown one is Bark-kit, the white and brown she-cat is Larchkit, the ginger tom is Blazekit, and the dark brown tom with the white foot is Shrewkit."

"Yeah, they're... Nice." I didn't know how else to put it. I was never one for compliments and Larkwing knew it. She snorted at my attempt.

"But they aren't as pretty as I am, right?" Larkwing asked slyly and I blushed furiously.

"Never mention that again." I grumbled. I was never going to live that one down.

**They weren't really mean at all in this chapter! Yaaay! But sadly, this fanfic will be coming to a close soon. I might make five more chapters before its over. I'm trying to get to 200 reviews by then! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Mapleclaw...**

I stretched my legs as I stood up and looked around. I had fallen asleep in the sun and now my ginger and white fur was warm, despite the snow surrounding my feet. I felt someone brushed past me and looked over to see it was Toadstep.

"I have a feeling Thistlefang and Larkwing are mates." Toadstep purred and we both glanced over to see my brother sharing tongues with Larkwing. Their tails were wrapped around each other and their foreheads were close.

"You know, I think you might be right." I purred as I watched Thistlefang lick the white she-cats ear. Usually, I would be utterly disgusted by this, but I had been waiting for this to happen since I was in the nursery.

"I bet you ten sparrows that they'll have kits before Honeyfeather and Foxleap." Toadstep laughed and I snorted.

"You're on. I've walked in on them having a go in the forest a few times. That cat is going to explode with kits any day now." I chuckled.

Toadstep laughed along and cocked his head slightly, "It's hard to imagine Thistlefang as a father."

I stiffened. He better not be doubting my brothers loyalty to this Clan. "What do you mean?" I spat.

"He has such a rough personality, I could never picture him playing with a bundle of kits. But then again, I don't know him." Toadstep shrugged and I relaxed. "I'm glad you came and talked to me at the gathering."

My ears perked up and my whiskers twitched. "You mean, the night I totally won that bet?"

Toadstep chuckled, "Yes, that night. Because if you didn't, I would probably be thinking the worst of you right now."

I smiled, "I'm glad I talked to you too. It's nice to have an actual friend other than my brothers. Thistlefang is too busy with Larkwing now and Darkcloud planning his next, near-death experiences to be my best friends all the time."

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Toadstep asked and I nodded. I needed to stretch my legs anyway. We stood and started walking out of camp, ignoring the glares I got from some of the warriors.

We started walking near the ShadowClan border - near enough to see it, but far enough away that the random ShadowClan cats wouldn't pick us out for it. We were talking about random things, like who would most likely stop eating mice and go on an all berry diet - Berrynose - or who would become a kittypet - also Berrynose.

Suddenly, my feet were taken out from under me and I was sent flying back. I saw Toadstep was laying on his back, wrestling with a ShadowClan warrior. I looked back to see Applefur and was circling me along with Crowfrost and Olivenose.

"What is this?" I spat and got into a battle stance. Toadstep managed to get beside me with his claws unsheathed and two other warriors were surrounding us. "Get off of ThunderClan territory before we make you!"

"Please, Maplepaw, you're a good fighter but you aren't that good." Olivenose laughed and took a swipe at me, which I barely dodged.

"It's Mapleclaw now!" I hissed and lunged at Crowfrost, managing to give him a good claw at the nose before backing down so I was standing next to Toadstep again.

"It's still five against two, what do you want now? Think we stole your elders now too?" Toadstep spat.

"We know you took Snowbird and Tigerclaws kits!" Applefur screeched and barrelled into me. I fell back, sinking my claws into her shoulder and throwing her off.

"Seriously? Not this again! ThunderClan does not need your pathetic kits! We are doing fine with our own!" I snapped. Apparently, it was the wrong thing to say because Crowfrost and one of the other ShadowClan warriors ran straight at me.

Toadstep took the other three as we worked, back to back, trying to ward off the intruders. I sunk my teeth into Crowfrosts shoulder and slashed my claws against the others flank.

But I didn't get away uninjured. Crowfrost raked his claws across my side and the other slammed into me so I went flying back.

I admit, I am able to take a beating. My brothers and I are some of the biggest cats in the Clan and we are pure muscle but this wasn't even fair. I wasn't sure who I was fighting half the time and someone always had their claws sunk in my flesh.

After what seemed like moons, the patrol backed off. They had some pretty bad wounds too but they were nothing compared to how Toadstep and I were. I was bleeding badly and I felt bruises already forming all over my body.

I leaned against Toadstep for support, gasping for breath as the ShadowClan patrol raced across the border. At the last second, Crowfrost whipped around, "Tell Bramblestar that if he doesn't return those kits by morning, this is war."

I collapsed on the ground and felt Toadstep fall next to me. "We need to get back to ThunderClan and warn the others." he rasped and I nodded. I looked at him to see he had a bad gash across the chest. Deep enough to seriously injure someone. Maybe even kill.

"Are you alright?" I asked, pointing to the wound and he nodded, getting onto his four, unsteady paws. "Toadstep, no you aren't. You need help."

"We'll have Jayfeather take a look at it when we get back to camp." he gasped as we tried walking forward, leaning heavily on each other. "Right now, the only thing that matters is telling Bramblestar about ShadowClan."

I didn't say anything after that, we just kept on trudging through the snow in silence. Black spots were appearing in my vision and my legs were wobbly but I kept walking. Toadstep needed me.

Finally, after what seemed like moons, we reached camp. We both collapsed at the entrance as warriors surrounded us. Daisy was prodding Toadstep as she wailed and Thistlefang and Darkcloud were helping me get to the medicine den.

"ShadowClan... Attack..." I slirred as Fernpaw helped me and Toadstep into the nest. "They think we stole their kits... If we don't return them by morning, they are starting a war."

Jayfeather froze when he heard that. I felt a sort of prodding in my mind and I knew he was trying to read my thoughts. I heard he could do that. I immediately shut downy mind, thinking of random cats.

"Don't read my thoughts." I hissed and Jayfeather simply blinked. "Nothing in my mind is for you to see."

Jayfeather nodded once and began working again on Toadsteps chest wound. He spoke to Fernpaw, "Go tell Bramblestar everything you heard here. Tell him a war is coming."

I tensed at the thought of the battle. I knew fighting was kind of my thing but I knew this would only bring bloodshed.

I had to find those kits.


	22. Darkclouds Redemption

**Ugh, I don't want this story to end! I've never actually felt this sad about ending something! I've really grown to love Darkcloud, Mapleclaw and Thistlefang and in 3 short chapters and an epilogue, it will be over. **

* * *

I clenched my jaw as Bramblestar called us to Highledge. I knew this moment would be coming ever since Mapleclaw and Toadstep stumbled into camp late last night, covered in scratches.

Usually, I would be up for a fight, it was what I do, but this wasn't just an innocent border skirmish. This was a war. This could last for moons.

"Cats of ThunderClan, as we all know, ShadowClan are expecting us to be at their border with their kits or else, they will attack. We can't bring them their kits but we will be at the border, ready to fight." Bramblestar announced and no one spoke. Everyone had been expecting this.

"We won't be sending the entire camp, for that would leave the queens and elders without any protection. Thornclaw, Squirrelflight, Foxleap, Larkwing, Thistlefang, Darkcloud, Ashpaw, Ivypool, Dovewing, Poppyfrost, Mousewhisker, Cloudtail, Sorreltail, Dewclaw, Seedpelt, Lilystorm and I will be everyone at the border."

Shrewkit stepped forward with a pout on his face and his littermates all standing behind him. "I want to go too!" he whined and Birchfall swept him back.

"Trust me, Shrewkit, you do not want to be a part of this." Birchfall whispered to his son.

Bramblestar stepped down from the ledge and the meeting broke apart. The few who weren't going went to say goodbye to their loved ones as I waited at the entrance for the patrol to leave. I had already said goodbye to Mapleclaw before Fernpaw gave her poppy seed.

"Darkcloud?" I turned to see it was Honeyfeather. "I just wanted to say good luck out there and... I know you hate me, but I don't want you to get hurt."

I gritted my teeth and nodded slowly. "Shouldn't you be saying that to Foxleap?"

Honeyfeather snorted, "I've already said goodbye, I'm talking to you now, Darkcloud. I don't know what happened to us but I still want to be your friend."

I started deep into her green eyes, was she really that hollow headed? Did she not realize how much pain she had put me through, just by being with Foxleap. "Did it never cross your mind that I might have wanted to be more than that?" I growled.

Honeyfeathers jaw dropped as she stared at me, "W-what? Darkcloud, why didn't you say anything? I didn't know!"

I scoffed, "by the time I made it to a warrior, you were already with him. Thanks for ripping out my heart by the way, I really needed to see you rub your relationship in my face every day."

Honeyfeather didn't say anything so I continued, "but you know what? I don't even care anymore. You were a good friend and I can't believe it took me this long to realize that there was nothing going on between us."

"I love Foxleap, but... I care about you." Honeyfeather whispered, "I still want to be your friend, I just hope that's enough."

With that, the golden she-cat turned and walked away just as it was announced that the patrol would be leaving. I felt a low growl form in my throat as I followed at the back as we raced through the forest.

We were almost at the ShadowClan border when I saw someone slinking through the trees. I skidded to a stop and whirled around. "Who's there? Show yourself!" I hissed and out of the shadows, stepped Night and Breeze. The two cats I had met on the way back from ShadowClan.

"What are you two doing here?" I spat and swiped my claws across Nights muzzle.

"No need to get violent, Darkcloud, we just wanted to have a little chat." Breeze smirked and the two started to circle me. I hissed and let my fur stand on end so I was nearly twice the size.

"Well I don't want to chat so leave!" I snarled.

"Come on now, Darkcloud, don't be so mean to someone who can help you. We have a little proposition for you." Night took a step forward but I hissed at her so she stepped back again.

"What kind of proposition?" I asked curiously and they both grinned.

"Wouldn't you want to be leader? Have the entire Clan bow down at your feet? You would be the one to tower over the other Clans at gatherings? You would be powerful!"

The words rang in my ears. Power. Everyone would follow me unquestionably, I could exile the cats who defied me. I would be almighty. "What do I have to do?" I growled and Nights eyes brightened.

"Kill Bramblestar. He's the only one holding you back, kill him and you will be in control." Breeze hissed, sending chills down my spine.

I took a step closer to the tom, a wicked grin spread across my face. "That's all I have to do?"

Breeze nodded and I cocked my head thoughtfully. "I know what I have to do." I grinned and waved them closer. "I know who I have to kill."

Their eyes were sparkling as they stepped only a whisker length away from me, "who? Who will you kill, Darkcloud?"

I leaned in so my mouth was pressed against Breezes ear, "You."

My claws slid out and at amazing speeds, my paw flashed forward, slashing across Breeze's throat. Blood spilled out like a waterfall as the ex-warrior collapsed to the ground in a motionless heap.

I lunged forward and knocked Night off her feet. "Unlike you, I'm loyal to my Clan, and no pathetic rogue can convince me otherwise." I hissed.

I yelped in surprise as Night leaped to her feet and lunged towards me. She was screaming as she slashed her claws across my chest. "You killed my son!"

All at once, I stepped back and Night fell forward. I slammed my paws against her head so she was trapped against the ground. "You tried to make me kill my father. Now here is a proposition for you. Leave ThunderClan, leave the lake and never come back. If you ever come back, I won't be hesitant to kill you."

"I was trying to help you!" Night screeched, "you don't belong in ThunderClan! I was trying to give you a better life!"

"By telling me to slaughter my own father?" I spat, "You're wrong! I am only loyal to ThunderClan and if you think a better life is the life of a traitor, then you've been horribly mistaken."

"Now make your choice, join your son or leave." I sat down, keeping a steady glare with the black loner.

Night hissed and grabbed her sons scruff with her teeth and dragged him away into the forest. I knew I wasn't ever going to see her again.

I turned and started running to the ShadowClan border to find there was only ThunderClan left. They all looked tired and wounded. How had I missed an entire battle?

Bramblestar stumbled past me and into Squirrelflight. "It's over, love. The war is over."

**Darkstripe was sent to the DarkForest for being a traitor and choosing power over his Clan. **

**Darkcloud chose his Clan and leader he hated over the chance to control others and have power. **


	23. Thistlefang redemption

**I suggest reading this while listening to 'Kiss it all better' by he is we. **

**Thistlefangs Redemption**

"You know I love you, right?" I purred and nuzzled Larkwings muzzle. We had only been mates for three days now after I accidentally blurted out that I loved her when we were hunting. It wasn't the most romantic thing but it got the job done.

Larkwing nodded, "Of course. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. And I promise that no matter what happens today, we will stay together. Forever."

I smiled and wrapped my tail around hers, "I like that idea." I couldn't get over how beautiful she is. He sparkling white fur and bright blue eyes. "When this is done... I - I want to make a family with you."

Larkwings ear perked up as she leaned closer to me, "Our kits will be so beautiful. They'll grow up to be strong warriors, just like you."

"They are going to be perfect. And that's definitely more like you." I chuckled as I licked her cheek. How did I end up so lucky?

"It's time to go!" Squirrelflight announced as everyone finished saying their goodbyes to their loved ones. Everyone could already tell that this would be an ugly fight. As much as I didn't want Larkwing fighting, I was happy to be able to fight next to her.

The patrol raced out of camp in silence, heading towards the ShadowClan border where we could already see their army waiting. We slowed down when we got there and Bramblestar stepped forward so he was standing in front of Blackstar.

"You don't have to do this, Blackstar. We didn't take your kits and you know it." Bramblestar growled and Blackstar sneered in response.

"All I know that our kits aren't in the nursery anymore and that their scent trail leads to ThunderClan. We aren't backing down until we get those kits." the ShadowClan leader snarled.

"You will never get those kits back from us, because ThunderClan doesn't have them."

"Then we won't back down. ShadowClan, attack!" Blackstar ordered and all at once, ShadowClan warriors were swarming around us.

I met Shrewfoot in the air as she let out a battle cry and leaped through the air at me. We hit the ground and rolled away before I jumped back on her, raking my claws across her flank.

Shrewfoot grimaced in pain as she slammed her shoulder against my side, rolling away and slashing my stomach with her thorn sharp claws. I yowled and used my front paws to sweep under her feet so she fell forward then swiftly bringing them back up and attacking her face with scratches.

I jumped away just in time to see Larkwing jump onto Blackstars back and dig her claws into his shoulders. The ShadowClan leader yelled in fury as he viciously shook back and forth to shake the warrior off of him.

I watched in horror as Larkwing went flying off of him and straight into a thick tree, and falling to the ground with a thud. She wasn't moving.

"No!" I screamed and raced to her side. Her blue eyes were wide as she stared at nothing and her chest wasn't rising and falling like it should have. I tried nudging her to get her to move but nothing happened. "Larkwing, wake up. Please... Please wake up!"

Larkwing wouldn't move. Her claws were still unsheathed and there was a tiny trickle of blood coming from her shoulder from a previous scratch. She looked so small, laying there like that.

Sobs shook my body as I dug my face into her snow white fur and pleaded, "Larkwing, I love you so much... Please don't leave me! You're so beautiful, just wake up!" I was in hysterics as I screamed for my mate but she wouldn't move. "I love you, Larkwing! Don't leave me..."

"You promised!" I screamed, "you said we would be together forever! You lied! We were supposed to have kits and grow old together... You promised..."

It felt like my heart was being ripped open and stomped on. Like someone had taken everything I had ever cared about and fed it to the wild animals. I had never felt a pain like this before. It wasn't a physical pain - no, I could handle that - but something so much worse.

Larkwing was my everything. She was the ray of hope I always had or the stars I looked to on a moonless night. Without her, I had nothing. Without her, I _was _nothing. But I knew she was gone for good now.

My vision blurred as I tried sliding my head under her neck to make her look up but her neck was limp, like a snapped twig that was only being held together by the bark. "I'm so sorry, I couldn't protect you..."

I pulled my face away from my beloved and turned to see the cat who caused this. He was fighting with Thornclaw and hadn't even glanced over at her. The coward killed my mate and didn't even show remorse!

A sudden _whoosh _filled my lungs as I felt a growl escape my throat. Blackstar did this. He killed her! He killed Larkwing. And now I was going to kill him.

I could feel subtle changes taking affect, like my teeth and claws growing and my eyes burning. It was like when I attacked Snowfall, all those moons ago. I could feel a presence beside me, whispering things in my ear.

_Kill him. He was the one who took Larkwing from you! Blackstar deserves to pay! _he whispered and I grinned. With an unnatural speed, I vaulted off the ground and barrelled into Blackstar.

"You killed her!" I growled with fury as I slashed him across the face. "She's dead because of you!"

Blackstar yowled in surprise and leapt away before looking up at his attacker. His eyes widened in surprise as I lunged forward again, barely missing his throat by a mouse tail.

Blackstar tried backing away but I towered over him, taking one step after another. "Why are your eyes like that? Y-you aren't Thistlefang!" he whimpered and I grinned.

"And in a second, you won't be Blackstar anymore." I growled in a voice that wasn't mine and bared my teeth. My muscles rippled under my fur as I got into a battle crouch.

I lunged forward, knocking Blackstar backwards and onto his back. I dug my claws into his shoulders until they bled as I stared down at the cowering leader. "I loved her and you- you killed her!"

_Kill him! Do it now! _the voice screamed in my mind as I raised an unsheathed paw above my head, ready to slash his pathetic little throat open.

Snowbird tried to pull me off of her leader but I slammed my shoulder into her and she went flying back, into a pile of snow. I looked back down at the coward of a leader and saw he was preparing himself for the end. This was his last life and I would take it from him.

But I suddenly stopped. Would this really bring me peace?

If I killed him, ShadowClan would no doubt just continue attacking until more cats were dead. Others that I loved - Mapleclaw, Darkcloud, and even Honeyfeather - could be killed. If it hurt this bad losing one cat, I knew I couldn't handle more.

Larkwing wouldn't want this. Hesitantly, I sheathed my claws and glared down at Blackstar.

"I'm not going to kill you." I spoke calmly, "but you are going to end this war right now. Too much blood has been spilled already and it's pointless to spill any more. ThunderClan does not have your kits. Now call off your warriors before I change my mind."

Blackstar looked slightly relieved and very shocked. He scrambled to his feet and took a few steps away from me. "ShadowClan, retreat! This war is over!" he hesitantly called.

I watched as ShadowClan warriors obediently raced back across the border. Cheers erupted through the battlefield as I slowly walked over to where Larkwings body was. The cheering faded when they saw my loves cold, motionless body.

Nobody said a thing as I collapsed beside her and finally broke down in sobs, not caring who saw. The one cat who could look past my rough exterior and harsh words was gone.

Larkwing was the only one, the only one who really loved me. She always was the one to believe what I was saying and forgive me instantly whenever I did something wrong. She was the only one I had ever loved. And she was never coming back.

I had never felt more alone in my life.

**Thistleclaws main problem was that he believed fighting was the answer for everything. After he lost Snowfur, he just turned evil and basically wanted to avenge her death. **

**Thistlefang redeemed himself when he controlled his anger and actually ended a war that could have very well ripped apart ThunderClan and ShadowClan. **


	24. Mapleclaws Redemption

**We are so close to 200 reviews, guys! only 15 more! there is this chapter and an epilogue next!**

**Mapleclaws Redemtion...**

I looked over at the sleeping Toadstep. We weren't allowed to go fight with the other cats because we were too badly hurt. Jayfeather said that if he hasn't gotten to Toadstep when he did, he could have died.

And now, he probably would. If not from these injuries then from attacks from ShadowClan. My heart ached at the thought of him dying. Toadstep is one of my only actual friends and without him, I would be nothing.

I slowly stood up, now knowing what I had to do. I needed to end this war.

"Mapleclaw? Where are you going?" Toadstep growled when he saw me standing. Jayfeather gave me direct orders not to move.

"I have to find those kits..." I rasped and Toadstep shot up.

"No you don't. Just lay down, Mapleclaw. You don't have to go!" Toadstep urged and I shook my head. "Please just stay. Those kits aren't your responsibility!"

"If I find those kits, there will be no reason for a war. I have to do this, Toadstep." I tried walking away but Toadsteps tail wrapped around my paw. "You can't stop me."

"Mapleclaw, you could get killed. You're too hurt and... I can't lose you... You mean everything to me and you aren't supposed to." Toadstep cried, "You were supposed to be some heartless fighter but you're so much more..."

I slowly nodded and lay back down. Toadstep let out a sigh of relief and slowly closed his eyes. I listened as his breathing fell into a pattern and a soft snore escaped his mouth.

"You weren't supposed to mean this much either." I whispered softly, "You were supposed to only be entertainment. Now you're so much more."

I slid away from the warrior and stood up. I looked down at him one more time before walking out of the den.

Nobody was outside as I slinked out of the camp. Once I was out of the Clan as into the wild, I realized just how hard this would actually be. All I could smell was leaves, ThunderClan, ShadowClan and blood.

I guess I should start at ShadowClan. Blackstar must have some reasoning for thinking we stole their kits. I limped to the direction of ShadowClan and slowly realized what a painful experience this would be.

I was in incredible pain as it is and trekking through the forest to find a few kits would not be fun. I lifted my nose into the air, opened my mouth and let the scents fill in.

I could smell the obvious leaves, dirt and prey and then the stronger scent of ThunderClan and ShadowClan. There was a thick stench of blood and then something behind all that.

It was closer to me than the war so I started following it. It led me to the WindClan border, near a ledge where three balls of fur were huddled at the edge while one looked curiously over the edge.

"Hey, get away from there!" I hissed. The kit yelped in surprise and slipped off the edge. She went pummelling into the ice below as I raced over to see a hole in the ice. I took a step back before pushing myself off the ground and into the lake.

I felt water swarm around me as I looked around wildly for the kit. It was so dark that I could barely see my own paw in front of my face. How in StarClans name was I supposed to find a dark gray kit?

I thrashed around, until finally, my paw hit something limp and furry I hooked my claw on it and dragged it forward to see it was the ShadowClan kit. Picking her up by her scruff, I swam her up and broke the surface of the water.

The ice was still fairly thick so I carefully placed (read: tossed) the kit on the ice and gave her a little shove so she went skidding to shore. "Now listen to me very carefully, stay on your belly and hook your claws into the ice and pull yourself to shore."

The kit nodded and did as I told I could hear tiny cracks under the ice but the kit managed to pull herself to shore. Now the big problem was getting me to land.

I slowly crawled onto the ice and hooked my claws in, pulling me a fox-length further. I winced as I heard cracks - not like the one the kit made, but bigger and more dangerous - and started to shake.

I moved more quickly, trying to spread my weight over the ice and slide at the same time. I was almost at shore. I dug my claws into the ice and then suddenly, CRACK!

I looked down to see a large crack had spread across the ice, starting from my claws. That's when the panic hit me. With a yelp, I lunged off the ice and took off running. The ice shattered behind me as I raced to land.

I went flying forward, hitting land and rolling a few times. Four worried kits raced to my side And I slowly got back to my feet.

"Are you okay?" one of the bigger males asked. I nodded and turned to glare at the gray she-cat.

"Never do that again. Now what's your names, kits?" I growled. "I'm Mapleclaw."

The male who had spoken up before, stepped forward, "My name is Waspkit and this is my brother, Sparrowkit and my sisters, Smolderkit and Featherkit." Smolderkit was the one who had fallen over the edge and almost cost us out lives.

"And you're the missing ShadowClan kits, right?" I asked even though I already knew the answer. They reeked of ShadowClan nursery.

"We aren't missing, we are on a mission!" Sparrowkit whined and I looked at him with an are-you-serious look, "the two dark cats that smell like all the Clans combined told us that there was a magic fish in the lake!"

I realized in horror at what the kit was saying. Night and Breeze. They were telling kits to go by the lake to find a fish that wasn't there and they would probably fall in and drown. That must have been what happened to Snakekit.

"Hasn't anyone told you not to talk to strangers?" I spat harshly and Smolderkit rolled her bright blue eyes.

"You're a stranger, aren't you?" Smolderkit asked sarcastically and I shot her a warning glare.

"We moved past that stage when I saved your life." I answered and Smolderkit blushed, "those cats are not to be trusted! They're responsible of a kit going missing a long time ago."

"Well, what happened to him?" Featherkit asked quietly, "he made it back right?"

"My guess is he's at the bottom of the lake right now." I muttered and the kits looked up at me in horror, "that's why you never talk to strangers. Now lets get going, I need to get you back to ShadowClan before Toadstep wakes up."

"Who's Toadstep, is he your mate?" Waspkit asked and the two she-cats 'ooh'ed.

I snorted, "No, he's just a really good friend. He'll probably hate me after this..."

"Why?" Featherkit asked and I looked at the ground.

"I lied to him. I told him I wouldn't do something but I did anyway. It was for the greater good of the Clans." I explained as vaguely as possible. "I made an oath to do what's right for the Clan and if that means I have to lose a friend... Everyone has to make sacrifices."

We reached ShadowClan border and I stopped short. How was I supposed to make it to ShadowClan camp without looking suspicious? If anyone caught me, they'd have thought I stole the kits.

"Uh... We're going to have to figure out how to do this..." I trailed off. "ShadowClan isn't exactly fond of ThunderClan right now and I wouldn't be in a good place if someone found me."

"It's fine, we can make it back on our own." Waspkit answered confidently and started trotting away. It would be so easy to just let them go, to head back to camp and curl up next to Toadstep without another thought of the kits. But deep down, I knew I couldn't do that.

If Breeze and Night were heartless enough to tell four - possibly five - kits to go to a lake where they could drown, I doubt they would be hesitant to kill them. The two rogues probably wanted the war in the first place.

I let out a frustrated sigh as I raced to catch the kits. If I got caught, I would kill Breeze and Night. Well, I would probably kill then right now anyway but still.

I followed Waspkit as he led us back to ShadowClan camp. I was following a scent trail to make sure he wasn't leading us astray but didn't say anything as he stopped. "Right there, that's ShadowClan, would you like to come and meet my mama?"

I quickly shook my head, "uh, no, I don't think your mother would like me. Not many cats do."

"I do! You saved my life!" Smolderkit yelped and I heard yowling coming from ThunderClan border, quickly moving to us. The patrol must be coming back.

"I have to go, and remember, there is no such thing as magical fish and don't talk to strangers." I rushed before leaping away into a bush, just as Blackstar and his army broke into the camp.

"Kits! We thought ThunderClan had taken you!" Blackstar growled as I watched Snowbird and Tigerheart rush to their kits.

"We went to the lake." Sparrowkit explained.

"Did you fall in? Smolderkit, you're soaking!" Snowbird gasped and started furiously licking her kit dry.

"Yes, but I'm fine now!" Smolderkit sassed and I smirked. "We learned our lesson."

"Do explain what that is." Tigerheart purred.

"Don't talk to strangers." Waspkit started.

"There is no such thing as magical fish." Thats was Featherkit.

"If you lean over a ledge, you will most likely fall off." Smolderkit pouted and I had to suppress my laughter.

"And everyone has to make sacrifices for the good of the Clan." Sparrowkit finished. "That's what Mapleclaw said anyway."

I and everyone else tensed up. I started backing away. Smolderkit purred at the mention of my name. "I hope I see her again. I want to be just like Mapleclaw! She saved my life!"

Blackstar looked shocked, "Are we talking about the same cat here? Ginger and white fur?" The kits vigorously nodded, "and she saved you?"

"She helped Smolderkit out of the lake and brought us back here." Featherkit explained, "she said you wouldn't want to meet her though so she left."

I took that as my cue to turn around and run back to ThunderClan, despite my aching wounds. Toadstep was going to kill me.


	25. Epilogue

**This is it. The end. No more chapters after this. I know how sad all you guys are and I am too! Sorry but I will not be making a sequel but I WILL be making a collection of one-shots for Road to Redemption. **

**Wow, you guys really liked Thistlefangs Redemption... Or cried but anyway I got a lot of reviews for that chapter and it made me smile. Thank you for the reviews, every single one made my day and I couldn't have gotten here without you guys! Thank you!**

**Epilogue...**

Thistlefang was a totally different warrior. He had lost the fight in his eyes and the threat behind every word. When Larkwing died, a piece of him died with her. He was broken and no one could fix him.

At first everyone had thought it was a good thing. They didn't have to deal with being teased by the warrior and now he would do almost everything they would say without a word. He would simply nod and follow through with the task, dragging his feet in the process.

Darkcloud and Mapleclaw stayed by Thistlefang no matter how emotionless he was acting that day. He was their brother and they would stick with him until the end. The other cats in the Clan did everything they could to get the spark back into Thistlefang; Graystripe and Berrynose even sat down with him and talked about losing their mates. It didn't help.

Three moons after the battle between ShadowClan and ThunderClan, all the snow melted at an unhealthy pace. Nobody had suspected it when there was a sudden mudslide in the middle of camp and took out Thistlefang. They never did find his body underneath all the mud, rocks and debris but Bramblestar was positive he hadn't made it.

Mapleclaw and Darkcloud were of course broken up but they knew this was what he wanted. Thistlefang was with his mate now and for that, they were happy. Mapleclaw even had a dream once where he came to her and told her that everything was fine.

Darkcloud lived seasons after Thistlefangs death. He never did get a mate but being Honeyfeathers friend was enough. Honeyfeather finally did have kits with Foxleap, only one of three surviving through a particular cold leaf-bare.

Darkcloud spent everyday with the surviving kit. He taught him warrior code and a proper battle crouch. Everyone had suspected the kit to become an apprentice being as rude and intimidating as Darkcloud had been but the kit was surprisingly sweet.

After Foxleap had died - ironically being killed by a fox - Darkcloud took on the full role of being the kits father. He and Honeyfeather agreed not to be mates, both of them thought it was just strange at this point but were the closest of friends.

Darkcloud passed away when he was a senior warrior from a severe case of green cough. He had been so scared of it when he was an apprentice, but he passed peacefully this time. Darkcloud had lost all his fear if death in the apprentice den.

Mapleclaw on the other hand lived the longest of the three. She and Toadstep finally became mates - Thistleclaw had been the one to get them together before he died. It was the most emotion he had shown in moons when he screamed at the two to move to the nursery and make kits already.

Mapleclaw and Toadstep had two kits who grew up into strong warriors, and one even a leader. Shortly after that, Mapleclaw and Toadstep moved to the elders den and made it their personal goal in life to make the kits who visited, miserable. They acted just like elders should: grumpy and always complaining.

It got to such a point where the kits started sneaking poppy seed into their prey so they could listen to the others stories without Mapleclaw and Toadstep butting in. One kit - who couldn't tell a mountain lion from a mouse - accidentally slipped deathberries in their voles and the two died, curled up together like they wanted.

ThunderClan never did find out how the two elders died at the same time, just like they never found out that Thistlefang had been the one to end the war, Darkcloud from ridding Night and Breeze and Mapleclaw for saving the four ShadowClan kits.

All three of Squirrelflights kits died just how they wanted. Thistlefang was sent to spend eternity with his love, Darkcloud became a respected warrior and father and Mapleclaw died curled up next to her mate.

All three went to StarClan, Thistleclaw, Darkstripe, and Mapleshade as well in their own seperate bodies. They never tried taking over the forest or destroying the Clans again. They learned their lessons when they lived through their second life.

_~ The Road to Redemption is always good news, no matter how long it is, even if it means sacrifice or some difficult times. You will get there in the end and realize it was all worth the pain. ~_

**So here are the descriptions of the three:**

**Mapleclaw: ginger and white she-cat with scars all over her pelt and an especially deep one on her shoulder. Her fur is semi-fluffy. Broad shoulders, long claws and large muscles. **

**Thistlefang: dark brown tom with darker brown stripes and blue eyes. He is taller and more slender than Darkcloud but he is still large and muscular. He has long claws and teeth. His fur is always a bit messy. **

**Darkcloud: dark brown tom with black stripes and green-yellow eyes. He is slightly shorter than his brother but still large, has broad shoulders and long claws. **


End file.
